Last Chance
by Beautiful dreaming warrior
Summary: She is my last chance at a daughter. Since I am the Queen of Niflheim, I cannot protect her in the mortal realm since I can't have my own magic there expect if a deity were to die. So I need you, my most trusted general to do it for me.-Helena Nyx Gilbert. Daughter of Hel. Princess of both Niflheim and Midgard. Will she beat Madness into Submission or will it beat her?
1. Chapter 1

Hel's Daughter

Full Name: Helena Nyx Gilbert

Height: 5'1" without any heels  
Weight: 140  
Figure/build: petite but curvy  
Hair color: Caramel brown with dark red highlights  
Hairstyle: curls with side fringe bangs

Hair length: Hip length  
Eye color: turquoise  
Skin color: tan  
Tattoos where and what are they: on the outside of her right wrist in an intricate vial, 'Family is never just blood.' And behind her right ear is the constellation of Lupus the wolf in the dark they get connected by UV ink  
Piercings: her ears and her belly button it usually has a little Celtic protection charm or she has a little lotus flower or a skull with lapis lazuli for eyes  
Scars and or distinguishing marks: a birthmark crescent moon on her collarbone and she has a scar under her ribs from metal puncturing it, a little scar on the left side of her top lip, and a burn scar on her back from when Elena 'accidentally' hit her back with a curling iron  
Allergies: Mint and vervain- If she inhales or ingests either of them she can die from having seizures or her throat closing up

Slight overall History: She is 7 minutes older than Elena and her younger twin hates it with a fiery passion. From a young age everyone started respecting her as if she was a benevolent deity or a matriarch. Her temper rivals a storm is not to be trifled with you can just ask Amy who cheated on Jeremy and let's just say that there's a fist sized hole hiding behind a picture frame in the hallway. A while later, while at a middle school football game Amy bumped into her and she broke her nose and three of her ribs in a blind rage. Now no one not even any adults want to get on her bad side for the fear of her rage. Even though she is as deadly as a Pit Viper, she also projects elegance and grace that's beyond her years. It clearly shows in her two majors of Photography and English with a minor affinity in History. Although she may look like a goddess she can fight like any Amazonian warrior when those she cares about and or cares for get hurt. That's where she and her twin differ; Elena wouldn't do the same for her. She and Elena have always butted heads ever since they were old enough to talk and she hates when men try to go through her for her younger sister. Jeremy and her close guy friends understand because she used to vent to them about it. She is on track to get into a four year university anywhere cause of her Photography awards and normal school grades.


	2. Chapter 2

_The heat wakes me up and I move from the bay window. I find a full length mirror and I see that I'm still in a gorgeous black halter top with a pair of leather pants that has a metal chain mail skirt on my right side. On top of my halter top undershirt is a breastplate over my chest and my hair being held by silver clasps that are made with the same metal as the armor on my chest. I look around and see that I'm back in a beautiful palace with black, red, and silver everywhere. This is the place that I've been dreaming about since middle school and I smile at the room. Nothing has changed in this dreamscape in forever except for the fact that everything feels more solid like I'm actually in this place rather than just being an astral projection. I take a deep breath in with a blissful sigh and it smells of roses which makes me think of my mother. The door opens and I turn around on instinct throwing my arm out to see that I have a sword in it. I see an ethereal type woman wearing a silver and red wrap with her hair up in a braided bun with some silver clasps in different spots in her hair._

 _She pushes the sword away and I put it back in its sheath with a satisfying hiss. "Our Queen wants to see you in the throne room now." She says as she smiles mischievously and motions me towards the hallway and I tilt my head confused._

 _While we walk I let my fingers drag along the wall and I spark of electricity shoot through me. "Why does she want to meet me now? How long have I been here?"_

 _"To send you home and you have been here longer than we expected you to be. But don't worry our queen will help you get back." She says as two men with skeleton faces open the doors. The guards bow at their waist to us and I automatically react with a kind smile and a nod of my head._

 _"I'm glad. As much as I love being here I would love to see my family." I say with a small reminiscent smile on my lips as I think to everyone back in the waking world. We enter the throne room I bow to the queen as she sits on her throne with a mischievous, but kind smile on her lips. Queen Hel, I have only seen her once and that was when I was really young. She doesn't look like she has aged a day with her long flowing red hair with blonde highlights and black lowlights. Her skin is as tan as mine with visibly no wrinkles or anything and she has the same type of youth full turquoise eyes from when I first saw her._

 _"Well little lightning bolt, it's time for you to go home. Just relax and you'll be home soon. " Her aide says appearing next to her as my hand maiden disappears. Hel stands up and puts her hand on my forehead softly. "Just breathe." He says as a surge of heat from her palm. At first the heat is comforting then within a short time it becomes unbearable I scream out. I look around and I see the whole scene around me shaking before I close my eyes tightly._

" _It's time to wake up."_ I hear a motherly voice say as I start getting out of my dream that I was the only girl in the family. It's so cold, why can't I open my eyes? Where am I? I try moving but for some reason I can't move anything at all. Wait I hear something... it sounds like beeping from some type of machine. I try to listen harder and I hear a slight humming of something... maybe it's the lights? " _Don't worry Helena, you'll get used to it since you won't be in this state for one."_

Then my ears pick up a door sliding open, "Hey big sis." I hear Jeremy talking and I smell some flowers in his hand. I feel warmth in my left hand and a kiss on my forehead. "I'm sorry that I haven't been by in a while, but I needed to get this out before I explode. And you're the only one that I know that will always listen to me." He says and I smile inwardly. For the next twenty minutes he tells me all about how he thinks that there are vampires because of the journal that he read from our ancestor Johnathan Gilbert from 1864 and he's wondering if the new girl is one from the way that everyone is reacting to him hanging out with her. Once he leaves I try to move and reach out to get his hand back in mine.

" _Just breathe my daughter. I'm making sure that your body heals fully after the car accident."_ I hear a woman's voice say in my head. The heat of my body starts reaching new heights making the machine beep a bit faster. My body twitches hard and my eyes snap open. " _Now be careful and when you need me. I'll know."_ She says and as I feel something in my throat. I see it's like a tube thing and I pull the offending thing out. I sit up and I start coughing up blood. As I do, I look around to see that everything is sharper and clearer while I take a deep breath smiling. My lungs filling up before I let it out slowly before a cough racks my body making me cover my mouth with my arm. I cover it up and I see that I'm still coughing up my blood cause of that stupid tube.

"Oh my god. Doctor Henson!" I look to see a nurse at the door and she runs out as I start ripping out the tubes and needles. I flip my bangs out of my eyes and I see her brown eyes widen even more.

"Damn she screams loud." I say hoarsely as I try to move to the side of the bed and stand up only to fall on my knees. I try to stand and I get pulled back into the damn bed.

"How the hell are you awake?" One doctor says as he starts checking my eyes while more start coming as my body is in overdrive right now.

"Why am I in here? Where are my mom and dad? Just tell me why they aren't here?" I ask hoarsely as doctors try to calm me down while they check my bodily functions. I look around them and they aren't telling me which makes me thrash even more.

After they finally stop the damn tests and sticking me with damn needles, they finally call my family to come by and give me clothes. The nurses help me to the bathroom even though I don't need their help. I get in and I see that I look like crap. So I take a shower with their stuff and I wrap up in a towel before I look over myself. My pixie cut caramel curly hair has grown out to my hips while my dark blue eyes are now a lighter turquoise. I shrug and I towel dry my hair as I walk back into my room.

"Oh my god. You're awake." I look up and I see Aunt Jenna with a bag in her hand. I smile and she drops it to quickly give me a hug which makes me smile even bigger. Our legs buckle as we start crying and we hug each other tighter.

"Aunt Jenna, what happened? No one will tell me. All I remember is the three of us going to pick up the bitch Elena from the party that she _had_ to go to." I say as we help each other up and she closes the curtains over the doors. I look to see that she picked out a very good outfit and she even brought some makeup and underwear.

"Oh. Well on the way back from you guys picking her up, the car slipped on oil when you guys were going over the bridge. Somehow you and your twin were saved and on the bridge, but you were bleeding heavily. You're lucky that you survived." She says as I put on the red thong and matching bra while she pulls the rest of my clothes out and my shoes.

"Oh? And mom and dad?" I ask as I pull on a pair of black shorts that have silver chain like suspenders on my sides. I look over to Jenna who just seems frozen and I tilt my head as I see a dark shadow floating behind her. I blink before it disappears and I pull on the burgundy long sleeved shirt.

"Oh Hel, they didn't make it." She says softly and my eyes widen as tears start gathering in them. My body shakes as the room air around me gets hotter and I shake my head.

"So they died because the _little princess_ had to get saved from the party when she could've been at home for game night." I scoff and I brush through my hair before I let it fall down to my lower back. I grab the burgundy thigh high socks and put them on before sliding my platform spiked ankle boots. I look to see that apparently Jer brought me black roses and I smile as I grab the little bit of make up my aunt brought me.

"No you can't say that it was just her fault Hel." She says as I put on the dark red lipstick and flick on a quick clean cut winged eyeliner with the liquid eyeliner aunt Jenna brought.

"Yes I can Auntie. I was cycling back from the store since we ran out of sodas that night. On the way back, mom and dad picked me up, so we can go to the woods since _Elena_ called buzzed and upset. Because _Elena_ had to go to the party with the girls and Matt if she just stayed at home for game night then they would be alive." I say harshly as I put my makeup back in the bag.

"I'm not going to argue with you on that." She says and we grab everything before finally leaving the hospital. As we drive home I close my eyes and enjoy the nice sun on my skin and the nice cool breeze floating on my skin. As we get to the house I smile and I get out smiling at my childhood home. Nothing's changed except for the fact that my tree doesn't have the steps around it anymore. I see Uncle John's car on the street and I smile even wider. I walk in and see him in the kitchen.

"Hey Jenna did you go to the hospital? Is she okay?" He asks and I smile wide.

"She picked up an unexpected patient." I say as I start walking towards the kitchen and I see him lift his head up. His jaw drops and he stands up in shock. "Hey Uncle John." He smiles and runs over to me giving me a giant hug while lifting me off the ground. He's holding me like I'm going to be taken away from his arms at a moment's notice and I smile hugging him back just as tight.

"I was going to visit you when I got the chance." He says as he sets me down gently and he starts looking over me. "Do you need anything? Do you want any water? Any food? Oh wait should you be standing?" He asks all nervous and I smile patting his arm.

"I'm okay Uncle John. I just want to catch up on everything." I say as we go sit on the couch while Aunt Jenna goes to get medicine that the doctor prescribed.

"Anyways, how are you walking?" He asks confused and I smile.

"Not even being in a coma could keep me down and in a wheelchair." I say teasingly and he chuckles before we start talking about what's happened since I've been under the coma. "Now I hear that today is the kick-off party?" I ask as we move to the kitchen and I grab a soda before taking a sip.

"Yep and I know that the town needs a very warm Helena Gilbert welcome." He says and I smile before heading back up to my room. I try to open my door and I growl as I find it that someone has locked my door. I turn around and go to my hiding spot to grab my key. I quickly unlock it and I smile as I see the very familiar gothic room that my parents tried to get me to redecorate time and time again. I walk in and I put the extra key in my skull shaped holder.

"Beware Mystic Falls, the eldest Gilbert twin is back." I say as I go to my window and open my curtains letting in the light. I go to my bathroom and I start getting ready for everyone to know that I am awake.

A couple hours go by and I hear Elena and Jeremy in the house after they get out of school. As I relax on my bed listening to my music as I look over my past pictures and I hear someone stop at my door. I bite my lip figuring that it's Jer since his bedroom is across from mine. I remember what he said at the hospital, but I decide not to tell him or Elena that I'm back just yet. I smirk happily since mom and dad were able to have me have my floors carpeted and all my walls soundproof. I get dressed silently and I pull out the dress mom gave me from her closet. The dress is a nice deep crimson floral lace cocktail dress that dips into a very tasteful V neck that ends at my knees. After I paint my toe tails the same color and my long fingernails that could cut flesh, if I need be, the same color except for my ring finger being silver. I slip my silver platform pumps that I got from New York and the locket Bonnie's grandma gave to me on my neck. I go into my bathroom and I playing with hairstyles before I decide to straighten my hair. I pin two braids on each side of my head before I clasp the four of them behind my head with a metal clasp that I got from a Viking festival. I move my bangs out of the way and I start working on my makeup. I quickly put on a dark black and grey smoky eye with a winged liner and a nice light pink lipstick that won't come off. I see that my phone is on my charger since I left it that night and I start taking pictures in my full length mirror on my closet door. I smile as I hear everyone leaving except for Uncle John and he walks in looking at me in awe. It's probably because I don't look as frail as I did when I came home 8 hours ago.

"You ready?" He asks before I fix my lipstick in the mirror and make sure that I look like a contradiction.

"Of course." I say with a smile and we spread out before locking up and heading to the kick-off. We walk into up to the hall and I raise an eyebrow at the fact of everyone drinking I feel a shiver run up my spine. I look around and I see that only some or the adults see me walking around.

"I'm going to walk around and mingle. You going to be okay?" He asks and I see that the bartender doesn't have any adults or anyone that can get me in trouble for drinking here.

"I'll be fine uncle. Don't worry about me." I say with a smile as I carefully and skillfully walk towards the office. I accidentally bump into something, "Oh my gods, I'm sorry." I say and I look up to see a man with hazel green eyes and windswept brown hair.

His eyes look shocked and confused before he snaps out of the daze he's in. "Oh no that was my fault. I swear that I've seen you before, I'm Stefan Salvatore." He holds his hand out and I take it as a cool breeze washes over me making me feel safe and protected.

"Helena. Helena Gilbert." I say coolly with a smile as I see his eyes have a glint of disbelief in them. I see no one dancing on the dancefloor and I roll my eyes before I go to the bar. I smile sweetly at the bartender, "Hey good looking, can you make me a double Washington Apple?" I ask batting my eyes and he smirks at me.

"Of course, gorgeous." He says with a wink before trying to impress me with some tricks and I feel a hand on my shoulder, but no one is there. I turn around and smile as I sit against the wall at the bar. The DJ starts playing some more current music and I see Stefan dancing with Mattie's mom. I giggle and wink at the bartender as he hands me the drink.

I take a sip before Kelly comes over bringing Stefan, "Elle, take my place and dance with Stefan while I rest my feet." She says and I smile before he grabs my hand with a smile.

"Thanks for dancing with me." He says and I smile up at him as his touch makes me feel safe.

"No problem. I love dancing." I say as we go out to the dance floor and dance our asses off. I notice everyone staring and I look to see Elena dancing with Mattie.

 _"Well my daughter your body is getting closer to your full potential."_ The voice says as I motion to my twin and Matt. He smiles and nods before he twirls me into Matt's arms.

"Hel? I thought you were in the hospital still?" He asks as we start dancing and being carefree like him and I were before he chose Elena.

"I woke up. I can't have my friends running this place without me for too long. You guys will burn the town to the ground." I tease and he laughs. I see Elena glaring at me and I wink at her.

"Hey Mattie." I say with a smile and he wraps his arms around my waist as my arms wrap around his neck. "I heard everything in my coma. Are you okay about your sister and your break-up?" I whisper ask in his ear and he sighs. His warm breath on my neck makes me shiver and we pull away.

"I'm getting there with Vicki's OD since everyone saw it coming and the break up with Elena?" He says with a smile, "I'm over her."

I smile and nod, "That's good. Now excuse me please I need to use the little girls room." I say with a wink and he nods letting me go with a kiss on the top of my head. I walk up the stairs and I look over the rail to see that Elena is at the bar with a raven haired man. I raise my eyebrow before I go into the restroom and I look at myself in the mirror. I see my eyes looking a bit darker than usual and my nose starts to bleed a little bit. "Are you serious?" I growl as I take a napkin and I start cleaning it up.

The door opens and I see my twin standing there, "How are you awake?" she asks and I smile as I throw the napkin away before using the water to cool my neck off.

"That is a very straightforward question with a straightforward answer baby sis." I say as I look at her in the mirror and I smirk before I turn around to look at her. "My body was so bored being stuck in the comatose state, so I decided to wake up."

"I have I ever said that I hate you blunt side." She rolls her eyes and I wink at her.

"Don't really care if you do or not sis. See you at home, by now everyone is hearing the rumors that I'm awake and I have missed the taste of alcohol on my lips." I say before I leave the bathroom and I see Tyler walking in looking a bit ashamed. "My my my, is that little ty-ty?"

"I thought we retired that name?" he asks completely unaware of the fact that I'm there.

"No I never did. You tried to however." I giggle with a small smirk as I lean against the banister and he stops full tilt. Before turning around and his eyes widen his jaw drops like a cartoon guy would look at a hot woman.

"Oh my god. Oh my god." He says as he looks me over and he runs over before twirling me around in a hug. I see everyone staring in awe that Tyler is holding me and I smile embracing in his hug. He sets me down and has my face in his hands, "I thought you weren't going to wake up."

I notice Kelly's lipstick on his lips and I wipe it off his lips with a napkin, "Well no time to worry about that now. Your best friend is back and she wants a drink." I say with a smile and we put our forehead together with our eyes closed. After he and I drink secretly as the kick off goes on we end up in front of the fire happily buzzed. My head on his lap as I have my eyes closed enjoying the warmth of both the fire and my alcohol in my body.

"I'm so happy you're finally up and about, Nyxie." Ty says as he pets my hair and I smile as I sigh happily.

"So am I Ty. I missed feeling everything." I say as I pat his knee and I hear footsteps getting closer.

"Hey you two, you have school tomorrow. Let's get you two home." I hear Uncle John say and I sit up before Ty helps me stand up.

"Thanks John." Ty says as we leave the party noticing that the hall is practically empty.

"Thanks for keeping her company Tyler. You're a good kid, why aren't the two of you dating yet?" He asks as we get to the car and I laugh.

"Because Uncle John, we aren't like Elena and Mattie were in the beginning of their relationship." I say as I slide in the front seat and Ty in the back.

Unknown to Helena since she nodded off as soon as her Uncle John turned on the car, Tyler's face dropped as if he was upset with the words that she said. John checks the mirror and sees his forlorn face reflecting back in it. John shakes his head with a small smirk on his lips before turning back to watch the road. He sees that Tyler cares for Hel, but Helena doesn't see it and he doesn't say anything as he drives in silence. After he drives up Tyler's driveway he locks the doors and turns to face him. Tyler turns and looks at John with a curious look on his face with his eyebrows scrunched up a bit.

"I see the way you look at her. Tell her and tell her soon or she's going to get snatched up by someone else." He says and Tyler nods before getting out of the car.

"Thank you sir, but I don't think she will return what I feel for her." He says as he heads up to his room using the hidden ladder he, Matt, and Helena made for movie nights. (No one knows about them or can find them without careful attention.)

John Gilbert drives away and he peeks at his niece/daughter seeing her completely unaware of how their hometown has changed. He smiles at her innocence and pureness. He changes the radio station and he can tell that the music relaxes Helena. As he drives home his neck starts to hurt and as he rubs it he thinks back to Damon snapping it and killing him. Then his lips turn up into a smirk as he remembers the look of shock and disbelief on his face as he rung the Mystic Falls Bell.

"Beware Damon. You can't stop me." He says as the smirk stays on his face and while he drives he thinks of a plan to talk to Damon. The moons' light hits her face igniting a crimson light that starts glowing deep inside of her heart before it starts weaving its way throughout her body using her veins as a path. The light dies down after a couple of minutes and she pulls her legs underneath her while she shivers. John notices her body shivering and he quickly turns on the heat. The shadows around them ensure that she and her uncle stay safe on their way home. While John carries her up the stairs and into her room, the shadows make sure he doesn't falter. He sets her on her bed before he takes off her heels and he covers her up. "Goodnight and sleep well my little hellion."

As he closes her bedroom door, shadow figures like those of her handmaiden in her dreamland change her into sleepwear. They also wash off her make up before taking her braids out and her metal clips. The shadows then keep watch on her and those in the household as she rests. The crimson aura coming from Helena's heart is revealed through the moonlight slipping through the blinds. One big pulse of the crimson aura leaves Helena and goes to the moon in wisps. All the while it makes the ghosts and grim reapers in the realm shudder at the raw power in the pulse. They all look up at the moon and their eyes turn a slight crimson before going back to their original color.

While in the heart of Niflheim, Hel, the Goddess of Death and the Queen of the realm is on her shadow throne. She stops the reviewing of her guides in the mortal realm as the pulse of Helena's magic floods the realm. She moves her red bangs out of her eyes as she stands up feeling completely revitalized. She raises her arms and plays with the wisps of her daughter power that are lingering around her. She smiles as the power feels relaxed and not in pain which means that the seal on her heart didn't break painfully. When Helena was born her heart was weak because of the raw power that was coursing through it, so Hel snuck into the mortal realm and put a seal on her powers. Now that she is older and stronger it finally broke releasing the power slowly and the shadows around Hel move her cloak off her and move it to the arm of throne. The cloak reveals a black floor length high-neck dress with a silver embellished bodice with a slit up her left leg and it ends at her thigh.

"My daughter this is your power untrained? I can't wait to see you as an expert." The door opens and she looks over to see the handmaiden she assigned to Helena running over to her.

"Your Majesty, your daughter is back in her mortal room and the shadows around her are doing their duties." She reports and Hel nods as she walks over to a locked wardrobe.

"Good. Now please try to calm everyone down Mera." Hel says before opening the doors after pushing a bit of her magic into the lock. She pulls out a medium sized box with metallic black vines as a design with two red and silver roses as a lock. "Garmr, I summon thee to my side." A whirlwind of shadows appear before the throne before they disappear leaving only a large man wearing a long full body black cloak that has silver spider-web lace on it. He kneels down on one knee with on hand on his heart and the other with his palm on the ground. "I have a very special assignment for you." Hel says as she walks over to him and he looks very vulnerable. "Take this box to my daughter in the mortal realm. After you deliver this to her, it needs your blood to activate the thorns on the stems of the roses to unlock it. I need you to make an identity or adopt one so you can protect her."

He looks up at her making the hood fall revealing a man with wolf like features and his eyes like molten gold and his beard and hair as dark as night. "Yes my queen." He says in a deep masculine voice that would have any submissive man or woman quake in their boots.

She kneels down and drops her voice down indicating the gravity of the situation, "She is my last chance at a daughter. By one of Odin's laws, since I am the queen of Niflheim I cannot protect her in the mortal realm. I need you, my most trusted general to do it for me." She hands him the box and stands up before the whirlwind reappears around him as he nods with a soft smile on his face.

"Of course, Hel you have my word." He says informally before he disappears and reappears in the mortal realm in Helena's bedroom. He quickly puts the box on her vanity desk looking around to find anything that he can use to protect her further. He cuts his thumb with his canine tooth and he lets a couple of drops hit the lock. As the sun rises, he sees that the light's bothering her even in her sleep so he closes the blinds. He looks over at Helena and his heart beats faster as his eyes look to see that even in her sleep she's radiating grace. "Wow, the final daughter of death looks as if darkness has never touched her." He says as softly as he can with his deep, rough voice. He kneels down to get closer to her dismissing the shadows around her bedside. As she turns on her side and curls up as her heavy comforter falls off her shoulder. For some reason, his body reacts and before he knows it he moves her bangs out of her eyes and covers her up. He smiles as she nuzzles into the blanket and his body feels all fuzzy as if he were wrapped in wolf fur. He traces her crescent moon birthmark on her collarbone and stands up. "Watch over her as she sleeps at all time." He orders sternly as the shadows slither back to her side and he looks back over at Helena. "I'll keep you safe, little princess." He sees deeply revealing his conviction in this promise before he disappears in a whirlwind of shadows leaving only the smell of an autumn thunderstorm.


	3. Chapter 3

I open my eyes and automatically my mind goes back to thinking that I'm back in the hospital. I sit up and quickly look around relaxing as I see that I'm back in my room. I sigh and look to my alarm clock, "It's too early to be awake." I whine as I hide under my covers trying to go back to sleep again. Yet it eludes me and I'm still awake. I growl as I get up and decide to get ready for the school day. "Fine, I guess I'll get up and get ready." I say to myself before I slide out of bed. I get dressed in a crimson red lace up open knit top with a pair of high-waisted skinny jeans and a pair of classic black platform pumps. I go over to my vanity and I scrunch my eyebrows together as I see a box. I gently push it aside before I start applying my normal winged eyeliner with mascara and dark red lipstick that won't smudge or crack. I look over the engravings on the box and I run my hands on it before I try to open it. I growl as I try to open it, but it doesn't budge. I let my thumb trace the two roses and I hiss in pain slightly as it pricks me. My blood wells up and some of it lands on the roses before I put my thumb in my mouth sucking the blood out.

"I thought you were done with the thumb sucking Hellion?" Uncle John asks teasingly and I smile before I turn to look at him.

"I am done. I pricked my thumb on some rough metal on the lock." I say before I stand up turn back around and I try to open the box again.

"Oh good I thought you were regressing back to when you were a baby." He says playfully and he closes my door leaving a cup of hot chocolate on my desk next to me. I smile as I see that Uncle John put the cocoa in my big mug and he put marshmallows in it with whipped cream on top. I take a sip enjoying the taste before lifting the lid of the box and I see inside of it is a leather journal. I take it out and run my nails over the worn leather and some Norse design etchings on the borders and the spine.

"How strange." I say softly and I untie it before I open it. I look at the first page and I see some very beautiful calligraphy on it. As I start reading the journal and drinking the cup of hot cocoa I feel my body buzzing as if I was being vibrated. The words entrap me as I read on and I only stop as a horn honks. I slide open my curtains and I look out of the blinds to see a red 1969 Chevy Camaro Convertible with Stefan coming out of it. I stand up and put the journal in my back pack with all my normal school stuff. As I walk out I grab my house and car keys, my phone, and my cup of cocoa. I finish it off as I walk down my stairs and out the door just as Jeremy and Elena walk out.

"Remember Elena, I'm going to the hospital to visit Hel after school. So don't wait up for me." Jer says and I smile before I lock the door.

"You don't need to worry about that Jer. I'm home." I say as I walk over to my mother's car that's been on the street. My mother gave me her black Hyundai Elantra as a present since I passed my permit test and I smile as I walk over to it. "I thought you would've told him that I was awake last night dear sis." I say sarcastically as Jer runs over to me and gives me a big hug.

I feel some tears on my shoulder as Jer hugs me tighter and I pull away wiping his tears, "I'm so glad that you're up and about sissy." He says softly and I kiss his forehead.

"I know. How about tonight after the Miss Mystic Falls Pageant you and I have a movie night?" I ask and I smile at Stefan before he and my twin get into his car and leave for school.

He walks over to the passenger side and gets in before I do, "Deal, only if you make your cookies." He bargains and I smirk as I start up the car putting both mine and his bags in the back seat.

"No problem." I say with a smile as I start driving to school and I use my periphery vision to look at Jer. "Now my dearest little brother, tell me something."

"Tell you what?" he asks as we get closer to getting to school.

"Tell me about the vampires that are walking around our little town." I say with a smirk as I turn slightly to see that he's shocked. For the next couple minutes he tells me what he's read in dear Elena's journal. Now everything in the journal makes sense about the Original family, the creators of the vampire species and I'm not even halfway done yet. We get out of the car and walk up to the school. "Don't tell Elena that I know or else she'll try to have me compelled too." He nods and I smile before I go to my locker which is next to Ty's. I put my bag in it before I see that my camera is still hanging in it. I put it on over my shoulder letting it cross and stay at my hip. I grab my notebook, a pen, and the journal and I quickly lock up before heading to the office.

"Your uncle and aunt called this morning. Here's your schedule and you'll get your books in them." The secretary says before I nod and look it over before I head to my first period.

I get to my classroom and smirk as I see my twin and the entire crew. I walk in and I see the class's faces drop in shock. "Well, it looks like we will be at full occupancy today. Welcome home, Bonnie." The teacher says and I let out a little giggle.

"Well not quite. Here's my schedule I'm in your class as well." I say as I walk over to him and I show him my schedule as I look out to the class.

"Welcome back, Miss Gilbert?" He says questioningly and I look up at him with a sweet smile as I draw a circle in the air feeling a slight pulse.

"Yes, I'm the older twin Helena." I say with a smile as he hands me my schedule back. "I just woke up from a coma that could have been avoided." I say sharply glaring at Elena and it makes me smile that she flinches. I take a seat next to Garrett Maxwell and I see him smiling at me. Garrett Maxwell is the only Maxwell male that isn't an asshole and every girl my age wants to be with him. Well that's no secret; he's practically sex on legs. His gorgeous blue eyes, dark brown hair that barely reaches his shoulders and a jaw line that can cut diamonds. For being a token 'nerd' he has the body of a superhero muscles and even the height. I go back to work and I listen in on the lesson as he and I eye flirt with one another with the occasional note.

After History class, I check my schedule and Garrett walks up to me. "Hey, Helena how are you feeling after being in the coma?" He asks before he gently takes my books away from my arms and he holds his arm out.

"Well Garrett, I actually feel even better than I did before the coma." I say as I notice the female population glaring at me. I raise my eyebrow at them and they shrink away. We get to my photography class and I lean against the doorframe, "Thanks for asking and walking me to my next class."

He smiles shyly and runs his hand through his hair after he leans on his forearm against the wall in. "It's not a problem and I was wondering since the pageant is starting after school if you had an escort?" he asks shyly and I look at him with a smile. I bite my lip and kiss his cheek as I take my books from him.

"I'd be really happy if you were my escort. I'm wearing a red dress and I'll meet you at city hall after school." I say with a smile and he returns my smile before we go to our classes. The whole day he waits for me after class and walks me to my next. He and I eat lunch under a tree and we take playful pictures of one another. After my last class I grab my stuff from my locker and he meets with me and Jeremy.

"Hey sis, so I've heard that you have been hanging with Garrett Maxwell." Jer says as we put our stuff in my trunk and I smile as I see him jogging up.

"Yeah, he's really sweet and funny." I say softly as he comes over up with a big grin on his face and I feel a slight flutter in my heart.

"Sorry about that I left my English homework in Mr. Tenzin's class." He says with a slight blush on his cheeks and he puts his backpack in the trunk next to mine.

"It's okay Garrett. Jer and I were just catching up." I say as he gives me a hug and we get in my car. I drive to city hall and I see that Tyler and his family are already here. We get out and Garrett helps me out before we go over to the back of City Hall. Mrs. Lockwood comes walking over and I smile, "Sorry boys it's time for the interview portion of the event. Can you go help the other escorts decorating and stuff?"

Garrett smiles before he and Jer run off, "I'm sorry I didn't remind you about the interview." Carol Lockwood says before she and two other women start interviewing us.

"This year's queen will have the special honor of taking stage at the one hundred fiftieth founder's day gala. Before we crown our winner, we'd like to get to know a bit more about each of you." Carol says and I smile softly as I feel a power build up in me as we sit in the shadow of a big tree.

"I'm on the MF beautification committee. I volunteer at the rec center soup kitchen. I implemented this year's go green campaign at school. I worked for the recycling program and was in charge for the policeman's yearly raffle." Caroline says and I get comfortable.

"I recognize that I haven't been as involved this year that I used to be. I've been distracted and I let a lot of things slide. But I'm aware of what an honor this is and I want you to know that I take it seriously. This was really important to my mother. She believed in community, family, honor and loyalty. It's the legacy she left for me." Elena says.

"I was surprised to have been selected since I'm not from one of the founding families." Amber says with a smile.

"Just because my D.U.I. made my community service mandatory doesn't mean that I was any less committed." Tina Fell says and I give her an annoyed look with an eye roll.

"Due to my unfortunate being in a coma I haven't been able to do what I usually do during the summer time. But I can tell you since I began high school I started teaching an introduction Photography summer class at the rec center. Photography has really helped the kids and I'm just glad that I can teach those that are interested in an art that is disappearing." I say with an even and passionate tone. "I really believe in my mothers' idea for being an inspiration to the young women and young men in our town." I see the other two women smiling at my speech.

"Now ladies onto the dancing portion." Carol Lockwood says before leading us to the dancefloor. I smile as I motion Garrett over and he jogs over before putting his arm around my shoulder. "Honor your partner. Stay focus, right hand around. Flirt with your eyes." Carol says and I wink and stick my tongue out at Garrett. Out of the corner of my eye I see Tyler glaring at Garrett with a fiery passion.

"That was adorable." He says and I blush.

"No that was weird." I say with a smile as we dance.

" _Left hand around_."

"No it was adorable." He teases as we glide on the dance floor.

" _Both hands."_ As we dance our eyes stay connected as I feel something pushing us together. "No! No! There's no touching during this part. It's about the simple intimacy of the near touch. Very nice, Amber!" Carol says and I look over to Elena and Stefan who are in each other's arms.

"Thank you, Mrs. Lockwood!" Amber says and I look back at Garrett who is giving me a stargazing look. I blush as we dance like we're the only two around and at the end of the song he spins me into a dip.

"I'll see you here for the pageant." He says in a gruff and masculine voice and I blush as I nod.

Hours later, I'm in my dressing room changing into a red strapless round neck sleeveless chiffon satin dress with an open back and a pair of red satin heels. In the mirror I try to figure out what to do with my hair since my makeup is a bit more dramatic. A dark red on my lips with a dramatic smoky eye and winged liner and mascara that make my eyelashes look miles long.

The door opens and I look in the mirror to see Caroline, "Need help with your hair?" she asks and I blush before nodding.

"Yeah. I just… I'm stumped." I don't know how to style it." I say before pouting and she chuckles before walking over and grabbing my brush.

"Don't worry I've got this." As she brushes my natural curls that have reappeared after my shower at home and she starts pulling my hair to my right side. "So I hear that you and Garrett have been spending a lot of time together since you got out of your coma."

I smile as I look at her in the mirror and she uses some hair spray to have my bangs poof up in a curl before she pins then on the other side of my hair. "Yes, and he is so sweet." I say as I watch her starting to slightly French braid my hair from the nape of my neck.

"All I have to say is be safe." She says playfully and I blush before she leaves chuckling at me. I look in the mirror and take a deep breath in as the door opens.

"Hey my little Hellion I brought you a present." Uncle John says and I smile as he walks over putting a silver rose barrette when my bobby pins are that are holding my bangs.

"Thanks Uncle John." I say as I touch it smiling and I feel a small pulse of electricity as I run my fingers on it.

"It was your mothers' I thought you might like it." He says before kissing my forehead and he leaves.

"Help me out mom. I might trip." I whisper as I stand up and smooth out my dress smiling at my tattoos on my arm. I look at the mirror and I see that the shadows around me are more distinguishable than the rest in the room.

" _You'll do great my darling. Just keep your chin up and your usual amused smirk on your lips._ " I hear the motherly voice say and it calms me down before the door opens.

"Helena, let's go. The line up's starting," Carol says and I walk over to her as I nod.

"I'm ready." I say as my usual smirk graces my lips again and I walk out of the room and to where the other girls are lined up.

"Miss Tina Fell, escorted by Bartholomew Whitmore." Mayor Lockwood says and they walk down the stairs.

"Has anyone seen Amber?" Carol asks and I look around.

"Last I saw her she needed some fresh air cause she was freaking out." I say before Elena walks over to me.

"Do you see Stefan down there?" Elena asks me and I look down looking over the escorts.

"Nope, I only see Garrett." I say as I see his eyes on me and I smile seeing that he has a red tie and a red rose on his lapel that looks like my dress.

"What am I doing? I never should have gone through with this." Elena says and I roll my eyes as I eavesdrop on her.

"What do you mean?" Caroline asks softly as I see Garrett nervously waiting downstairs.

"I need to find Stefan, this isn't me, and I'm not this person anymore." Elena says and I turn around.

"Elena, you are going through this because it was important to mom and she enjoyed it when she was chosen as the winner. If you drop out now all you are doing is disrespecting her memory." I say with an order in my voice.

"Miss Caroline Forbes and her escort Jeffrey Lockwood Hamilton," Mayor Lockwood says and she starts walking down in her green dress that looks gorgeous on her with her skin tone.

"Elena, you're next," Carol says with a smile and I smile back at her, "Then you, Helena."

"Miss Elena Gilbert, escorted by Mister Stefan Salvatore." Mayor Lockwood says and she starts walking down I look around for Stefan, but I don't see him. I see a raven haired man take his place and hold his arm out for her to take.

"And Miss Helena Gilbert, escorted by Mister Garrett Maxwell," Mayor Lockwood says and I go to the top of the stairs looking at all of the decorations on stairs and around the house. I walk down the stairs with my smirk on my face as I keep my eyes on Garrett's. He takes my arm and we head outside with the other girls watching as the judge's critique us.

"You look absolutely out of this world." He says as we go out to the dancefloor and I blush lightly.

"Don't say that you're going to make my face red." I say trying to hide my blush from him and I shiver. But it's not a shiver from him I feel something happening in the shadow

"But it's so damn cute on you." He says and I shake my head. He takes my chin in his hand with his finger on my lips. "Don't try and argue about it. I'm going to win." I smile and nod.

"Fine I won't argue." I say with a slight pout before we get in our positions for the dance. The music starts up and we start dancing but this time both Garrett and I dancing like we were made to dance together. When the music stops our escorts helps us over to the stage and I look around for Amber.

"Where's Amber?" Caroline and I whisper ask in unison.

"I don't know." Elena says and I look at Garrett while my body desperately wants to run away. He looks at me and motions for me to take a deep breath to calm down. I smile and nod which makes him smile.

"Before I crown the winner, I'd like to offer a personal thank you to all of these young ladies for their efforts to better our community," Mayor Lockwood says and everyone applauds. "So, without further ado it is my honor to announce our very own Miss Mystic Falls, Miss Helena Gilbert!" I gasp in shock and cover my mouth with my eyes wide.

"Congratulations!" Elena and Caroline say to me, but I see that Caroline looks upset.

"Oh my gods. I won." I say in disbelief and I actually hug Elena still in shock of being named the winner. I walk a bit forward and smile at the crowd as they applaud. I look around for Garrett, but I don't see him anywhere but I see Ty smiling and cheering. The mayor puts the banner around my shoulder and I smile widely. I walk over to Tyler since I can't find Garrett and he gives me a hug.

"Congrats Nyxie." He says and I smile.

"Thanks Ty. Do you know where my escort went?" I ask as I look around and we both head outside towards the dancefloor.

"No idea. I'm sorry." He says and we part ways since his mom and dad want pictures with me. For a good hour and a half, I take pictures with all of those that are in the founding families and on the council. Finally I get to dance around with, Bonnie, Care, and Ty before I get hit with a wave of fear.

"I'll be back guys the last couple of drink have gone through me." I say before I go to the bathroom and I see that the mirror is broken with most of it in the sink. I look at the blood and the pattern on the stand the glass was in. "Who the hell did this?" I ask and feel a slight pinch in my stomach before I'm being turned around really fast. I close my eyes and before I know it I'm in the woods a little bit aways from the party.


	4. Chapter 4

"Before I crown the winner, I'd like to offer a personal thank you to all of these young ladies for their efforts to better our community," Mayor Lockwood says and everyone applauds. "So, without further ado it is my honor to announce our very own Miss Mystic Falls, Miss Helena Gilbert!" I gasp in shock and cover my mouth with my eyes wide.

"Congratulations!" Elena and Caroline say to me, but I see that Caroline looks upset.

"Oh my gods. I won." I say in disbelief and I actually hug Elena still in shock of being named the winner. I walk a bit forward and smile at the crowd as they applaud. I look around for Garrett, but I don't see him anywhere but I see Ty smiling and cheering. The mayor puts the banner around my shoulder and I smile widely. I walk over to Tyler since I can't find Garrett and he gives me a hug.

"Congrats Nyxie." He says and I smile.

"Thanks Ty. Do you know where my escort went?" I ask as I look around and we both head outside towards the dance floor.

"No idea. I'm sorry." He says with a sad look on his face and we part ways since his mom and dad want pictures with me. For a good hour and a half, I take pictures with all of those that are in the founding families and those on the council. Finally I get to dance around with, Bonnie, Care, and Ty before I get hit with a wave of fear which makes me sway on my heels.

"I'll be back guys the last couple of drink have gone through me." I say before I go to the bathroom and I see that the mirror is broken with most of it in the sink. I look at the blood and the pattern on the stand the glass was in. "Who the hell did this?" I ask and feel a slight pinch in my stomach before I'm being turned around really fast. I close my eyes and before I know it I'm in the woods a little bit aways from the party.

I close my eyes and before I know it I'm in the woods a little bit aways from the party. I see a person running towards me and I hide behind a tree.

"You said to run!" Amber exclaims with a scared tone and my body freezes before I reach out to grab something.

"I changed my mind." My eyes widen as I realize that Jer was right, the Salvatore's are vampires, and she screams.

"Stefan! Let her GO!" I yell out as I jump out from behind the tree and run over to them before I wave my hand. A big shadow wraps around him throwing him into a tree and Amber crumbles with blood on her neck.

He gets back up really fast and suddenly he's in front of me, "Helena, I'm so sorry, but I'm so thirsty." Stefan says and he digs his teeth into the crook of my neck. As I fight him I feel him drinking my blood and I let out a scream.

"Stefan!" Elena screams as I see her, the raven haired guy, and Bonnie come running over. He lets go of me and I stumble a bit before I lean against a tree.

"Helena? I though he had Amber Damon?" Elena says and I look over to them and smirk.

"I can take care of myself little sis. I saved her." I say breathlessly as I put my hand on my neck feels a slight heat coming from my neck.

"Stefan, come on get control. Its' okay, come on. Breath through it man," the guy says, walking over to Stefan like he's a wild animal. I lick my lips and I look to my feet as my vision is swimming slightly. Stefan grabs him and throws him against a tree. Damon quickly gets up and looks at his brother?

"Stefan, stop it!" Elena screams and I look to see Stefan just standing there. He steps forward and I throw my hand with my blood on it out and a two chain like shadows wrap around his legs from the ground. After he turns to look at me with curiosity behind his blood lusting eyes he starts holding his head in pain. Then it stops and I drop my hand letting the shadows be dismissed as I feel much better.

"It's okay. Stefan." Damon soothes, but Stefan runs away into the night.

"I'm going back inside." I say as I feel the pinch and the turning happening again before I end up in the dressing room. After I clean up my blood off my neck and make the evidence disappear I get back to partying. When the party's over I get dressed back into my clothes from school and I drive home. I finish my homework and Jer and I make the snacks before we hole up in my room watching movies. Around 2 in the morning I finally get comfortable as Jer sleeps in his spot in my bay window and I put my head on my pillow falling asleep wondering where'd Garrett go and what did I do to those shadows?

The day after the pageant after Jer leaves my room, I check my neck to see if there's anything wrong with it. I see nothing, not even a blemish and I smile as happy that the hickey from hell doesn't exist. I run my hand over it my smooth skin making me happier it's soft than before. I pull out my camera and I send the pictures to my computer. The pain in my neck from Stefan's bite flares up and I growl lightly. I pull my locket off and look in vanity mirror seeing that my skin and blemishes have disappeared. I see the raven haired guy staring at me. I turn around and look at him. "And why are you at my door blue eyed stranger?" I ask calmly as my smile drops from my lips and he tries to walk in but is blocked by the shadows on my instinct.

"Damon. I'm the one that helped you last night protect you from my baby brother." He says calmly as he tries to step over my threshold and I nod as i remember the pain.

"I'm Helena. Elena's older twin." I say and he tilts his head.

"She's never told my brother and I about you." He says and I shrug as I wave my hand next to me. I smirk knowing she doesn't like to talk about me if she can avoid it.

"She tries to forget that I exist since she thinks that she's SO amazing. But I guess that you can come on in." I say making the shadows slink away back to the comfortable darkness. He speeds over to me almost instantly and cups my face in his hands making me gaze into his ice blue eyes.

"What are you doing?" I say as I try to get my face free and I see his pupils widen almost too impossible lengths.

"I need you to forget all about last night. You won the pageant and danced the night away with you friends and family before coming home with Jeremy and having a movie night." He says with an entrancing voice but I quickly punch him in the throat making him cough and let me go.

"Were you trying to compel me?" I ask with a growl in my tone and I grab his chin. "Did Elena tell you to compel me?" I see a slight shadow spread from my fingers on his chin to his eyes.

"I was and yes. We want to make sure that you don't squeal to the council about vampires being back in this town. We don't want Stefan and I staked for being here." He says in a monotonous but also strained voice and I smile as I push him to the ground.

"I'm keeping my memory, so you can run along back to my dear baby sister and tell her that I don't snitch on anyone. Unless they hurt my family then secret will be spilled." I say before I go to my closet and I hear him walk out of my room. I smirk as I change out of my pj's into a pair of shorts and a tank top. I go back to my bed and pull out the journal. As I continue reading it I see that it's written in really pretty calligraphy.

' ** _These powers are growing and my dreams have been getting darker. So dark that I wake up the next morning in blood. My mind is being poisoned and my body is dying. How can I be the Death's daughter when I myself am dying? I'll just hold back using my powers until I get better. Who know what will happen if I don't. I have to stop using them._** ' My eyes widen as I read this and I look to the shadows seeing them around my room trying to hide the fact of them being here. I keep reading and at the end of it there's a date imprinted on it. ' ** _Ayla dead. Caused by poisoning of the blood, on the new moon_** '

I set the journal down and I bite my lip nibbling on it slightly. I take a deep breath in before I close my eyes waving my fingers around fluidly as if I'm a puppeteer. The heat rises from my heart to my fingers and I see doll that I left on my dresser rise and start dancing. The shadow around it is practically engulfing the doll before I drop my hands to the floor. "Now how did I stop Stefan back there?" I ask myself as I use one hand to hold the doll up with the shadows before I think back to when I saw the chains wrap around Stefan's legs. I gasp as I recreate it and I smile before I clench my fist too tight and the legs break. "Oops." My phone rings and I dismiss the shadows before I answer it, "Hello?"

"Hey, Helena," I roll my eyes and lean back on my pillows as I hear Garrett's voice, "I'm sorry I disappeared last night."

"So why did you?" I ask trying not to be too stubborn about him leaving me high and dry.

"My mom called and she needed me to drive my grandmother to the airport." He says with an apologetic tone and my anger subsides.

"I understand that." I say as I look up at my painted sky that I had Jeremy draw and paint out for me. "I just thought you ditched me." I tease with a smile on my lips as I follow the lines of the constellations.

"I would never ditch you." He says making my cheek blush a bright red. "S-so I was wondering I could take you out… you know like on a date today to make up for leaving abruptly last night?" He asks and my jaw drops as I hear a creek in the floorboards outside. I grab my journal and I hide it in the shadows before my door opens again.

"Sure. I'd love to go out on a date with you." I say as my cheeks flush and I bite my lip as Aunt Jenna comes into my room.

He sighs in relief and I can practically see his smile, "Good. Now in the next town over there's a little spring carnival that they have. So bring a backpack with some warm clothes in it and a light jacket. They have fireworks after the carnival is over." He says and I smile wide.

"Okay I'll text you my address."

"I'll see you in 15 beautiful." He says and I smile before he hangs up. I look up at Aunt Jenna and I quickly text him my address.

"Auntie, I need help choosing an outfit for a carnival and firework date." I say and she squeals happily while pulling me to my closet. I grab a tote bag and I fold a pair of black jeans with a dark red long sleeve.

"Okay. Since its Saturday just be home before 12:30 and don't get sick. Your immune system still isn't back to what it was." She says as she hands me a pair of dark black shorts with a white tank top and a little red and black vest.

"Yeah I know. I just I can't believe that I'm going on a date with Garrett." I say blushing again. I start getting ready doing very little make up and she tosses me a pair of heeled combat boots. I brush out my hair and let it look like windswept curls with the barrette holding my bangs again.

"Why not? You two look like the power couple you expect to see for a kingdom or something." She says as she puts the makeup I used into my bag for freshening up throughout the day.

"Really? You think so?" I ask as I loop a belt in the loops before I fix the pendant resting in the hollow of my throat.

"Trust me you should've heard the people around me. They were taking bets on when you two were going to get married." She teases and I playfully swat at her before I grab my house keys, phone, and I look up my room.

I whisper softly as she walks down the stairs, "Shadows let no one enter my room from anywhere." I wave my hand and I see a shadow cover my door before I catch up with Auntie.

"I want you to eat breakfast before you go on your date." She says as we walk into the kitchen and she pulls out a box of cereal and a bowl with a spoon. I grab the milk and smile.

"I know auntie." I say with a smile before I start eating and Elena comes down fully dressed.

"And where are you going this early?" auntie asks and I look at her to see her with fear in her eyes as she looks at me.

"Stefan and I are going to have an entire movie day at the boardinghouse." She says and I raise my eyebrow at her obvious lie, but somehow Aunt Jenna doesn't see it.

"Okay. Be home for dinner and if you can't just make sure that you call." Aunt Jenna says as I eat I hear a car honk. "Helena you better go so that you two don't hit traffic. Make sure you call when you're on your way back."

I put the bowl in the sink and kiss her cheek, "I'll see you when I get back." I say with a smile. "Tell Uncle John that I'm on a date and same with Ty if he calls here. I'm having my phone off until we leave the carnival."

"Where're you going?" Elena asks and I look back at her.

"On a date baby sis. Don't wait up." I smirk before I run over to see that Garrett is on a motorcycle. He comes over and hands me a helmet.

"You ever ridden on a motorcycle?" He asks as he helps me strap on my helmet.

"I drive an Elantra. I'd kill to have a motorcycle." I say and he helps me get on before he starts it up. I wrap my arms around his waist as he starts driving and I lean against his back enjoying the ride.

"Hold on tight beautiful." I hear him over the wind and his motorcycle engine. I blush lightly as I watch the scenery change.

 **Couple hours later**

We get to the carnival and I smile at all of the springtime themed games and rides. He insists on paying for everything but I wear him down and I tell him that I'll pay for games and he can pay for what rides we go on. For the whole day, it feels like we are just two normal teens instead of a human and whatever I am. We play different games, go on different rides, and get a photo booth picture strip of us being goofballs. We slow down and we go to the top of the water tower that's near as the sun goes down.

"This day was really fun Garrett." I say with a smile as I lean against him while we watch everyone down on the ground.

"It was. I'm glad that you said yes to coming out with me." He says as we intertwine our fingers together.

"So am I." As the sun goes down and the starts come out the shadows are making their presence known. They rest against my back keeping me warm as our bodies keep inching closer. "Why'd you start talking to me this year Garrett?"

"I have… I have actually wanted to talk to you for a long time. I just finally gained some confidence when I heard about your accident and I got scared. I got scared that the girl I've had a little, I meant big crush on since the 3rd grade." He says stuttering slightly as he rubs his thumb on mine.

I blush slightly remembering when his mother brought him back from his fathers' place in Texas. "I remember. I was playing with a Polaroid camera." I say with a small smile of remembrance.

He chuckles, "Yeah, you took a picture of me on the top of the highest jungle gym and I jumped when the flash happened since it scared me. I broke my leg and you were the first to sign it."

I giggle and smile, "Yeah. I got in so much trouble for a week." I say as I look down to the town. Then a bang resounds and we both look up to see the fireworks starting. I smile as the colors burst with the stars behind them. "They're beautiful."

He gently moves me face close to him and he looks into my eyes, "Yes you are." I smile inwardly as his lips brush against mine and in a clichéd moment the fireworks keep going. "Be my girlfriend?" I smile and nod as we go back to kissing with gusto. At the end of the night he drives us home and Uncle John makes him stay with us since Garrett is dead tired.

"Sorry about that. I would've offered you to sleep in the guest room, but since Uncle John is here he has it." I say as we go up to my room and grab the extra blankets and pillows.

"It's okay hon." He grabs the blanket from me and gives me a kiss.

"I'll come down after I change into my pj's." I kiss back and he leaves making me smile wide. I quickly change into a pair of shorts and a tank top before walking down again. I look around to see that Uncle John and Aunt Jenna are sleep again. I bite my lip and I walk over to him and I grab Garrett's hand. "I don't like the fact of you sleeping down here. Quickly come up and we'll share my bed."

"Are you sure?" he asks and I give him a kiss.

"Yeah I'm sure. I just want to be held by you." I say as we slide into bed and he spoons me as I have the shadows bring a bag of his clothes and school stuff. He kisses the back of my neck and I smile before we fall asleep.

"Hel. Wake up and get dressed it's time for school and Uncle John and Aunt Jenna are upset that the two of you slept in the same bed." I hear Jer saying and I groan as I open my eyes to see that someone open my blinds making the shadows and I try to hide in the darkness.

"Fine, just close my curtains." I say as I hide under my blankets and I hear Garrett chuckling.

"Don't worry Jer. I'll wake her up even if I have to put her in the shower and turn the water on." Garrett says as the relief of the shadows fills my body and I hear Jer chuckling.

"Have fun beware she bites." He says and the door closes before the bed dips in front of me. "Do I have to do as I threatened to do to get you out of bed?" He asks with a deeper, masculine, and honestly very sexy voice. I bite my lip as I look up at him from under my blanket.

"No, but you do have to get out so I can get dressed." I tease as I sit up seeing that my room is darker and he captures me in a kiss. I weave my fingers into his hair pulling me closer and he grips my waist igniting a very hot make out. We pull away breathlessly and we see that he's on top of me with my leg hiked up on his waist. He smiles and I bite my lip as we move and sit up.

"Hurry or I might be skinned alive by your family." He teases kissing me one more time before he leaves and I slip out of bed with a smile on my face. I go into my closet my body feeling lighter than ever before. My phone goes off and I see that it's Ty.

"What's up Ty?" I ask as I grab a fitted red long sleeve crop top from my closet and a pair of black leggings that have a lattice cutout on the sides of my legs from my dresser.

"Nothing much just getting dressed for school and then I have to go help with the float." I say as I quickly strip off my pj's. I slip them on before I look for a pair of heels and I grab a pair that mom bought me a while ago. They are a really cute pair of black and red ombré heels that we got for a Halloween costume and I smile as I look at myself in the mirror.

"Oh so, um how was the date?" he asks kind of curious.

"It was amazing." I say with a smile as I slip my heels on. I go into my bathroom and I quickly put on a champagne smoky eye shadow with a winged liner with a dark red lipstick.

"Cool. What did you two go do? Like the usual cliché dates that we laugh at like the all day picnic or star gazing or mini golf." He asks with a chuckle and I brush out my curls before making them more pronounced.

"No, we didn't." I chuckle, "We went to a carnival and stayed for the fireworks in a couple towns over." I say before I walk out and grab my camera before I slip my locket back on. I smile at myself in my mirror as I feel the shadows flourishing with my influx of happiness. "We kissed during it and I know that I hate clichéd romance, but it feels so damn right."

He scoffs, "Okay well, I'll see you at school Nyxie." He says with a weird tone in his voice before he hangs up on me. I look at my phone weirdly and I shrug.

" _Princess, you need to practice._ " I hear a whispering voice in my ear and I see a female shadow on my wall watching me. I roll my eyes and look at her making sure that no one is watching me.

"I'll practice with you some more when I can." I say in a soft voice and the shadows start cleaning my room and making it presentable. I smile as they curtsy to me before going back to their work. "Thank you. Keep the barrier up around my room. Please." I walk out and head down stairs saving my boyfriend from my aunt and uncle. "I love the two you so much, but Garrett and I have to leave, so we won't be late to the school to help with the float." I say before we run out and head to his motorcycle.

"Thank you for saving me hon." He says as we get on his motorcycle and head to the school.

"Not a problem." I say with a smile as I wrap my arms around him tighter. We get to the school and walk into the cafeteria. We walk up to Care and Bonnie hand in hand and I bite my lip before we pull up a chair. He puts me on his lap and I look at Care. "I'm sorry I'm late. My alarm didn't wake me up. What do you think we should do for the float Caroline?" I ask as I lean against Garrett's chest and he starts teasingly kissing my neck and nibbling on it.

"You want my advice?" she asks looking at me and Garrett with a quirk of her eyebrow which makes me wink at her.

"This is about friends coming together. We're all friends despite the fact of the pageant's outcome." I say and she nods happily.


	5. Chapter 5

"You want my advice?" she asks looking at me and Garrett with a quirk of her eyebrow which makes me wink at her.

"This is about friends coming together. We're all friends despite the fact of the pageant's outcome." I say and she nods happily.

"Let's reference last years' Miss Mystic float." she says and types something into her computer while I feel Garrett rubbing his nose on my neck trying to distract me. I blush and squirm before he stifles his chuckle in my shoulder. "So this is what they did last year." she says and turns her computer to show us a picture which has me cringe.

"Eek that is exactly what we don't want avoid doing." I say as Bonnie nods and Caroline agrees with us.

"So, what are we doing?" Bonnie asks as she looks between Care and I.

"Care you decide this. If it was up to me it would either be Viking themed or Victorian gothic." I say motioning to my clothes and Garrett chuckles lightly against my neck.

She smiles before saying, "Southern classic elegance."

"Gone with the Wind?" Bonnie asks and I nod enjoying the ideas running through my head about how we can design it.

"How'd you know?" Caroline asks with a head tilt and I smirk at her before looking at Bonnie.

"You channel Scarlett, daily." Bonnie and I say in unison with practically the same tone.

"That's so true." Caroline says with a smile and the three of us giggle. I see Alaric getting Elena and Stefan before I see Damon following them a couple seconds later which for some reason makes my body tense up and become even more on edge.

"So we should have to colors for the float flowers red and white same with most of the float." I say before I get curious about the vampires that are the school and I turn to give Garrett a kiss.

"Okay. You guys have this, right?" I ask before I look back at the girls as I feel Garrett's hand on my waist.

"Where are you going?" Caroline asks and I smile.

"I need to talk to Elena about something since I wasn't able to when I got home from my date last night." I let the lie roll of my tongue easily and stand up making the three of them easily believe me.

"Hurry back." They say as Garrett gives my butt a swat and I blush lightly giving him a wink.

I bend over to his height and I whisper in his ear, "Once we're done here we can have some personal time."

"You better be talking about us having some more time like this morning." He whispers back as I feel him pulling me closer by my belt loops and I teasingly nibble on his ear.

"Of course." I whisper as I pull away with a smirk which makes him groan and pout as I walk away. I walk into the hallway and I turn the lights off to gain more shadows around me. I stand in the middle of the hall and take a breath closing my eyes. I relax slowly before I push my arms and hands out making a circle with it and pull it close to my chest. My body heats up collecting my powers as I open my eyes and I see the shadows pulling together. A shadow hound materializes and it's the size of a wolf. "Find my twin for me please." It nods and runs off before I split it and have the others search the rest of the school.

A couple minutes go by and all of the hounds come back and converge into one hound again. " _Your twin is in your history classroom with another human and two vampires. They all look very tense please tread as lightly as you can._ " The shadow hound whispers in my mind and I smile widely. " _We can teleport you to them_." I nod as they lean against me before I feel the familiar pulling sensation and the swirling motions again before the slight pinch in my stomach before I'm being turned around really fast. I show up in the corner of the room where there are the most shadows and I quickly use them to hide me.

"What's with all the furrowed brows?" Damon asks as he looks around and I cross my arms waiting.

"I saw Isobel last night." Alaric says and I look at them curious about this Isobel person.

"Isobel is here?" Damon asks and Alaric nods, "In town?"

"Did you ask her about Uncle John? Are they working together?" Damon asks really fast and I stand up straight wondering what's wrong with Uncle John and everyone else.

"No." Alaric says.

"No, they're not?" Damon asks.

"No, I didn't ask." Alaric says.

"What about the invention?" Damon asks.

"Didn't ask." Alaric says.

"Did she know about the tomb vampires?" Stefan asks.

"I don't know." Alaric says and I cross my arms in confusion as I try to get some more information.

"Did words completely escape you?" Damon asks and I roll my eyes at his brash and rude behavior.

"No, I was a little too distracted by my dead vampire wife to ask any questions," Alaric says and my jaw drops since he knows about vampires too.

"What did she want?" Damon asks looking around.

"She wants to see Helena and me." Elena says and I run my hands through my curls. "I haven't even told Helena that we're adopted." I roll my eyes as i listen in making sure I listen, so I can interrupt when it's right.

"Alaric is supposed to arrange a meeting. We don't know why or what she wants." Stefan says.

"You don't have to see her if you don't want to." Damon says and I walk out of the shadows using the shadows to cushion my heels. That way my heels don't make any noise. "You have to tell your sister. My compulsion didn't work on her somehow. I even made sure that she didn't even have vervain on her or in her system." I see Alaric looking at me with shock and I move my hair out of my eyes. I smirk and give him a wink.

"So I'm guessing that this _Isobel_ person is our mother?" I ask tilting my head and making the vampires and Elena jump to look back at me. "Don't worry Elena. You don't have to tell me anything. I've got ways of catching up." I say as I move my fingers letting the shadows around the move closer to me.

"Helena, I am so sor-" I look to Stefan to see that he looks different and I smile at him.

"Don't worry. I'm all healed from your little snack break and I forgive you." I say with a small smile slightly teasing him and he looks down with a guilty look. Before I look back at Alaric I see Elena looking very concerned and intrigued which is something that I haven't seen on her. "So Alaric, what is our mother going to do if she doesn't meet up with us?"

"She's threatened to go on killing spree." Alaric says and I walk closer as I nod.

"Oh! I take it that's not okay with you guys." Damon says and I chuckle as I cross my arms.

"If the people she's going to slaughter are the ones that I love and care about that's right." I say as I see Damon looking at me with a curious look in his eyes before I look at Elena giving her a nod.

"We want to do it. We want to meet her. If we don't, I know we'll regret it," Elena says and I flip my bangs out of my way.

"I don't want my loved ones blood on my hands." I say before I walk towards the door. "Where and when does she want to meet her twins?" I ask looking at Alaric. Garrett comes with us and I tell him that my mom just wants to meet us to keep a booth behind the pool tables.

"I promise once Elena and I meet our mother you and I can have some of that alone time I promise you." I give him a deep kiss and he nips at my lip.

"Good. Your kisses are addicting." He says and I smile before I head to the table that Elena's at.

I text Garrett until I hear a female voice next to me, "Hello Helena and Elena, you look just like her, that's eerie." Isobel says looking at Elena and I put my phone away after texting Garrett that she was here.

"You've met Katherine?" Elena asks and I raise my eyebrow.

"She found me after I turned. Genetic curiosity, I suppose. She would be fascinated by you." Isobel says and I look at her. "Wow you like, like that one woman, damn what was her name something Arianna something." She says softly and I look at her.

"What do you mean?" I ask softly and she winks as I see Elena looking at her neck and I look at it to see a necklace.

"Is that how you can walk in the day?" Elena asks.

"Katherine helped me obtain it." Isobel says as she rubs the pendant and I whisper to the shadows near me trying to figure out everything. They start whispering in my head all that I've missed since I was in the coma.

"Who's our father?" Elena asks as I look at Isobel fully aware of the fact that Elena is a doppelganger of a vampire who is a major bitch.

"Not important. He was a teenage waste of space." Isobel says and I tilt my head wondering why she is so cold.

"Why did you compel that man to kill himself? Right after he told me to stop looking for you." Elena asks and I roll my eyes.

"If you were a vampire wouldn't you want to have some type of drama since you're practically immortal?" I ask as I see Isobel smirking at my spunkiness and I roll my eyes.

"Dramatic impact like your older sister said. I wish it would have been more effective." Isobel says.

"Human life means that little to you?" Elena asks ignoring the jab that Isobel sent.

"Means nothing to me. It's just part of being what I am." Isobel says coolly like I do when someone is pissing me off.

"No, it's not. I know other vampires that is not true." Elena says and I roll my eyes again.

"Like your boyfriend over there by the pool table? Stefan Salvatore. Why'd go for him? Why not Damon?" She tilts her head curiously, "Or do you enjoy them both? Like Katherine did?" Elena gets all flustered. "And you went for a human." she says and looks at me after looking at Garrett. "Good choice in a male specimen Nyxie. I have to say I approve."

"Thanks just no going after him we're a new couple, so why'd you ask to meet us Isobel?" I ask as I lean on my hand looking at her.

"Because I'm curious about you two. But the real reason is: I want what your uncle wants. Jonathan Gilbert's invention." Isobel says and the shadows quickly catch me up on that.

"How do you know our uncle?" I ask curiously as my shadows around Garrett go towards him just in case she tries something.

"I used to spend a lot of time here when I was younger. John had a crush on me for years. He was the first one that told me about vampires." she says.

"So what made you want to be one?" Elena and I ask in unison, much to my disgust.

"It's a very long list of reasons, Elena. All of which I'm sure you've both thought about." Isobel says and I think to myself, 'A doppelganger has to be more valuable than whatever I am for her to be so concerned about Elena turning.'

"No." Elena says with a headshake.

"That was your first lie. It's inevitable, you're going to get old, and Stefan won't. Forever doesn't last very long when you're human." she says as if she's trying to convince her to turn or break up with Stefan.

"I'm sorry. But I don't have what you're looking for." Elena says as she goes to leave the table and I see Isobel reach out to grab Elena my eyes widen while power heats me up. I quickly react and stab a shadow dagger that materialized in my hand into her forearm right between her Ulna and her Radius making her gasp and glare at me.

"Now I may not like my sister all the time, but I will not let her get hurt just because you're a cold and detached robot with a fetsih for blood. Now let her go and I'll let you heal yourself." I say twisting it slightly causing her to flinch in pain as the blade brushes against her bones. Isobel looks at me in shock and I stare her down as Elena sits before she lets go. I pull the dagger out and it disintegrates into shadows once more. I lean back in my chair and cross my arms.

"Wow you are a strange cookie." She says as she lets her forearm heal and tries to regain her cool from being stabbed by her own daughter. I smirk at her as she turns back to Elena, "I want the invention."

"I don't have it." I roll my eyes as I let the shadows congratulate me on creating a dagger out of the shadows.

"I know that, but Damon does and you're going get it for me." She says as she looks at me with a hint of curiosity and fear in her eyes.

"He's not going to give it to me." Elena says and I see Isobel's curiosity and fear disappear in an instant.

"Then the blood will be on your hands." She gets up and leaves. "It was nice meeting you Elena and you Helena."

"Well, if you excuse me I need some well-earned alone time with my boyfriend." I say leaving Stefan to go over to the crying sniveling Elena. I put my hand on Stefan's shoulder, "Can you make sure that no one else saw my powers please?" I ask softly and he nods with a small smile making me smile. I walk over to the booth and slide over my boyfriend before we start making out right there in the booth.

"How was the meeting with your mom, hon?" He asks when we pull away for air and I sit next to him letting him wrap his arm around my shoulders.

"She was a bitch and she made me miss my real mom even more." I say softly and he kisses my cheek. We have a great lunch and he drives me back home. We relax for a while in my room in-between very delicious and hot make out sessions. We only get interrupted when the adults call for dinner and when Jeremy gives us a pack of condoms which makes us blush wildly. While we make out we both watch TV until it's around 10:30 so I ask Aunt Jenna to have him stay so he won't get fall asleep on his bike. Aunt Jenna lets him sleep over again and this time I make sure to lock my door, so they can't get in to bother us like last time. We actually sleep after both of us teasing each other.

Garrett and I actually wake up on time and get dressed kind of similarly except I'm wearing a red and black flannel tied around my waist slightly covering my ripped of black jeans while he has his usual light blue type outfit on. This time he has a light blue flannel with his sleeves rolled up to his elbows, which is sooo drool worthy. Which is so why he and I ended up leaving the house with a couple more hickeys on our chests and necks. We head over to the school, so we can work on building the Miss Mystic float with smiles on our faces.

"Hey Care, I'm so glad that you had Ty do the sketches. It's getting done very well." I say with a smile as she and I work on stapling down the decorative shiny paper on to the float while Matt and Garrett work on building the structure.

"Oh it's no problem, so why'd you have to ditch your man candy yesterday?" She asks and I smile as I look up to see Garrett staring at my ass which has me blush and get back to work.

"Elena got a call from a family friend who's from out of town and she told us that we were adopted the night before after the pageant." I say as I quickly refill the staple gun before I start stapling the paper again. "Then that our mother wanted to meet us and she wanted to do it yesterday."

Care stops and looks at me, "So how is she? Why did she give you two up? What's going to happen?" She starts asking me and I giggle before I cover her mouth with my hand.

"She looks healthy, I think. She couldn't take care of twin girls at that time because she was only a teenager. And nothing's going to happen cause the people who raised us are our parents not her cause she's a bitch." I say with a smile and she nods before we get back to work.

"Okay, so now you can tell me all about how you ended up being with the cutest and sweetest guy in all of high school?" She asks as we stand up and start working on the fake stair banister. I smile and start going into all of the details on it before I jump off to go get more of the paper from the back of Matt's truck. I start walking back to the float when I notice that Isobel's here and she's talking with Elena. I see her pointing at Mattie and I see a suspicious guy near the axel where Mattie is.

I hear a loud snap and I run over as I see Matt's arm getting crushed by it. "Get this trailer off me! Come on guys help me!" Matt screams in pain making my heart beat faster and my eyes widen.

Tyler and Garrett run over to help him with some other guys and they try to remove the trailer. Stefan and I run over to help and he and I nod slyly before I use the shadows underneath to push it up while Stefan just lifts it with his supernatural strength. Matt gets free and Caroline rushes over to Matt, making me narrow my eyes at the guy clenching my fists having his shadow fracture his knee while he runs away.

"Caroline, call an ambulance." Stefan says and I sit down next to Matt pulling off my flannel.

"Mattie, you remember how I interned at the hospital when I was 14?" I ask and he nods in pain. "Good now bite down on this." I hand him my flannel and I carefully use the shadows inside of his arm to wrap around the two broken pieces. "This is going to hurt. Stef hold him as still as you can." I say and he does as I say wrapping his arms around his torso and free arm. "Now I'm going to snap them back in place or else you'll lose feeling in your arm." I say before I use my powers to keep muscles and veins away. "1...2.." I quickly use my strength to snap the broken parts straight before I wrap it, so the doctor's don't have to do it. I carefully wrap the arm with my flannel and use the arms to make it a sling.

"The ambulance is saying in fifteen to twenty minutes." Caroline says as she runs back giving me a hug.

"Shit if he doesn't get a proper cast then his arm will set wrong even with my help." I say before standing up.

"I have my car. I can take him to the hospital." Tyler says and he looks at me and I nod.

"NO, Hel or Caroline can take me." he says being stubborn and I roll my eyes at his behavior even in pain.

"I didn't drive." I say with a frown as Garret comes over. "I rode over here on Garrett's bike."

"And you drove me here." Care says and I look at Ty seeing him glaring at Garrett while Garrett stares at him with a smirk on his face.

"I'll wait. It's fine." Matt says hissing in pain.

"You will not wait okay?! You need to see a doctor, Tyler is driving. End of story." Caroline says and I smile at the fact that the boys look at each other. "Go get your car!" Caroline orders Ty and he walks off.

"Mattie, I'm going to go call the attending in the ER, so you can go right in." I nod to Care and she nods back as I turn to look up at Garrett. "Garrett, I'll be right back." I give him a deep kiss before he lets me go.

"I've gotta go anyways." He says and he swats my butt as I go. I blush as I grab my phone out of my bra before going to the off to the side before I start dialing.

Elena and Stefan run over to me as I hang up, "Isobel took Jeremy." My eyes widen and my anger rises.

"Call Damon and make sure he's at the boarding house. I'm going to tell Garrett that I'm going home with you guys, so we can work on our costumes for the parade." I say and just as Elena is going to protest Stefan stops her with his hand on her shoulder. "I'll meet you two in Alaric's room."

"We'll be there." He says and I nod before I walk back to Garrett putting a smile on my face.

"Hey hon, my mom just called and she wants me home so she can coddle me to death about being your boyfriend." He says as he gives me a hug and gives me a deep kiss.

"Okay Gar, I'll catch a ride with Stefan and Elena." I say with a smile before we kiss once more. He drives away and my smile drops, "Gods I hate keeping stuff from you already."

I get in the room and I see Bonnie in there too, "Why's Helena here? I thought her memories were wiped?" She asks and I sit on Ric's desk.

"Nope. That crap doesn't work on me." I say with a condescending smile before I drop it. My anger increases my powers making the shadows around the room close and cover ever light source while I dig my nails into the desk. "Now how are we going to get our baby brother back from the soon to be staked bitch?"

"Damon has the device. He's going to be difficult to reason with." Stefan says and I cross my legs.

"We'll go to him. I'll talk to him." Elena says.

"He's not just gonna hand it over, especially if it's harmful to vampires." Stefan says.

"What if it's not?" Elena says as she looks at Bonnie and Bonnie tilts her head slightly making my eyebrows furrow.


	6. Chapter 6

We get to the boarding house in Stefan's car and on the way Bonnie tells me that she's descendant from a line of powerful witches. I nod and I ask her to look into what I am since my journal doesn't tell me what I am. I look around the library as Elena and Stefan tell Damon what happened at the set up today. I see that there's alcohol, so I grab a glass and the shadows cover my hands making sure that I can't open the bottles.

" _What's in these_ _bottles can kill you."_ I scrunch my eyebrows together as they tell me that and I look back at the boys.

"Hey guys, umm what's in these bottles besides alcohol?" I ask pointing to the bottle and they look at me strangely.

"Vervain." Stefan and Damon say in unison making my eyes widen slightly. Before I can even say anything Elena comes over and pulls me away them which has me rip my arms away from her grasp.

"She's deathly allergic to Vervain. Dad and I found that out the hard when back in first grade. When Zack came by with a bouquet of them for us." She says and I groan.

"Of course, now I can't have any alcohol to drink in here." I say pouting before I sit on the couch. We go back to the topic at hand as I close my eyes trying to use the shadows to find Jer.

"Absolutely not." Damon says as I feel him pet my head for some reason and I calm down slightly.

"Just listen please." Elena says as I try to focus on the shadow hounds that are running around town looking for Jer for us.

"I'm not gonna give the device to Isobel, so she could give it to John, who is going to turn it against me to kill me. I like being a living dead person." Damon says with a smirk on his face.

"But it'll be completely useless. Bonnie can take its power away." Elena says as I open my eyes letting the hounds work without my looking through their eyes and I notice Damon looking at me. I shake my power away from my eyes and I smile slightly at him.

"I don't trust her." he says motioning to Bonnie who is holding her ancestors spell book.

"I can remove the original spell." Bonnie says determinedly.

"John and Isobel will never know." Elena says.

"No, I'll get Jeremy in my own way." Damon says.

"Really? How are you going to do that? Because Isobel is a vampire and Jeremy could be dead the second you walk in the door." Stefan asks and Damon turns his attention to Bonnie.

"Are you even up for this? I mean no offense, you're no Emily Bennett. Emily knew what she was doing." Damon says.

"I've been practicing." Bonnie says with an annoyed tone as I pet my shadow hound that stayed with me.

"It's not like piano lessons, honey." Damon says with a sassy tone in his voice and I try not to laugh as I feel someone turn on lights causing my hound to disappear. I close my eyes trying not to get a headache from the lights.

"What's your favorite book?" Bonnie asks as she stands up walking over to him and I raise my eyebrow.

"What?" Damon asks.

"Name a book, any book." she says.

"Name a book… um... How about 'Call of the Wild', Jack London?" Damon asks with a smirk Bonnie turns and looks at the library. After a little bit of her staring a book flies and lands in Damon's hands and he looks at it making sure that it's the one he said. "Jack London. Great parlor trick." Damon says throwing the book aside.

"We're doing this, Damon. And we're doing it my way. Now give me the device. We're wasting time." Elena says and I roll my eyes looking up at Damon. He turns to Bonnie and I tilt my head.

"I don't trust you. I tried to kill you." he says.

"Mm… you're right, you can't trust me." Bonnie says with a double shoulder raise and an unapologetic look on her face.

"But you can trust me." Elena says and Damon scoffs.

"Hey Shadow, what do you think? Should I hand it over?" Damon asks, looking at me and look at him curiously. He doesn't even know me and yet he's asking me if he can trust Elena and Bonnie.

"If you can't trust any of the three of them, then trust me. I'm new to this whole supernatural stuff, but I'll be damned if my baby brother ends up dead because the bitch didn't get something that she wanted." I say kneeling on the couch and looking at Damon in the eyes as I feel the shadows pulsing around me. "Please Damon I don't want to use my shadows on an ally that can become powerful." He looks at me and his eyes soften before he sticks his hand in his pocket. He tosses Bonnie the device which looks like just a normal pocket watch to me. 'How can one little thing harm vampires to the point of humans and vampires wanting to start a war over it?' I think to myself.

"Thank you." Elena says.

"I didn't do it for you." he says walking off and I look to see him looking at me with a soft brotherly expression on his face. "I did this cause Shadow convinced me with her honesty."

* * *

Bonnie has Emily's spell book with the device sitting next to it and she pulls out a small piece of the device while I light some candles for her. Damon hums slightly trying to be funny and I playfully slap his arm. He chuckles lightly as he looks down at him before I turn back to Bonnie to see her hands over the little piece and makes it levitate. She leans her head back with her eyes closed and the lights flicker slightly as the fires flare up. It starts to drop and she carefully catches it like one would hold a duckling.

"Done." Bonnie says and gives the device to Elena.

"Great, now what?" Damon asks.

"Now we give it to Isobel." Elena says as Damon walks away and I look Bonnie to see guilt and something else hidden in her facial expression.

* * *

We arrive at the square and I use my shadows to hide in the shadow of the statue as Elena starts waiting for our birth mother. I hear a slight whoosh and I tense up getting ready for anything. I let my shadow hounds disperse, so that I don't spread myself to thin with using my powers. I crack my knuckles and my neck as I listen in on the conversation.

"Where is the device?" Isobel says behind Elena and I look over at where the boys are hiding.

"Where is my brother?" Elena crosses her arms and I think back to the grill creating that dagger in a sheath attached to my leg.

"This is not a negotiation. Where is the invention?"

"Where is my brother?"

"Do you really think that I came alone?" I see two people, who must be compelled otherwise they're vampires which doesn't feel like it, pop up behind Elena which makes me roll my eyes.

"Do you think that I came alone?" Elena says with a smirk as she motions to behind Isobel as the boys walk up and I step out from the shadows in between them putting my arms on their shoulders.

"Oh for god's sake, call home." She says and I look at Elena tilting my head as I pull my cell out.

"What?" Elena asks and I start dialing.

"Call home and ask to speak to your brother Jeremy." Isobel says and I quickly call home.

"Hello?" Jeremy answers and I sigh in relief.

"Hey Jer, are you okay?" I ask with concern lacing my voice.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine, Uncle John hit his head. It was an accident." Jeremy lies to me and I can tell that they beat him which makes me frown slightly.

"We're all laughing." Jenna says in the background and I nod to Elena with a soft smile.

"But yeah, I'm okay." Jeremy says.

"Good. We'll be home soon and we'll have a movie night little brother." I say as I stay with the boys.

"Okay Hel. I'll get your bedroom ready." Jeremy says with a smile on his face and hangs up the phone.

"You were never gonna hurt him." Elena says, like she's just revealed something brand new.

"Sis, you are so damn naïve." I say as Damon covers my mouth playfully.

"Oh no, I was going to kill him. Don't look for any redeeming qualities in me. I don't have any." She says right off the bat.

"But you took a risk with Damon. How did you know that he was gonna give it to us?" Elena asks.

"I knew he was going to give it to Nyx mostly because of how blunt she is with protecting her loved ones and he likes that. Although him giving it to you was a slim chance since he's in love with you." Isobel says with a smirk. "And plus she looks like their baby sister." I look at the boys as I try to speak, but Damon has a strong grip on me making me squirm and try to break free. Elena hands her the device and there is a long pause. I use the shadows to escape Damon's grip and materialize next to Elena.

"Thank you." Elena says.

"For what?" Isobel says confused and I smirk as I see where Elena's going with this.

"For being such a monumental disappointment. It keeps the memory of our real mother perfectly intact." Elena says the first sentence while I say the last seeing a flicker is something in her eyes.

"Goodbye, Elena. Nyx." Isobel says. "As long as you have a Salvatore on each arm, you're doomed. Katherine was smart. She got out. But we all know you're not Katherine." Stefan zooms over and hugs Elena while I turn back to Isobel, "And Nyx, you might want to practice those gifts of yours or you'll go as mad as their sister did."

Stefan and Elena keep hugging. I look over at Damon and walk over to him seeing his eyes flicker with jealousy, "Hey Damon, can you zoom me home? My body is tired form using my powers so much today." I ask softly and he nods before putting me on his back.

"Hold tight and close your eyes." He says and I do as he says feeling safe with him for some reason.

I get home before Elena and I see Jeremy in my room looking at his phone. I walk over to him and we talk fully about what he read in Elena's journal. I let him cry on my shoulder and I promise him he can choose the movie again, but he has to get changed first. My heart breaks as I get into a nice black nightgown before I text Garrett back while I work on fixing the pictures that are on my laptop. I open my door knowing that Jer will just walk in when he's done with getting ready for movie night. I see he has his bed in the bay window area nice and ready. I smile as Garrett and I text while he goes to sleep.

"Jeremy we have to talk about all this," I hear Elena say and I listen in trying not to use my powers since my body is exhausted.

"No, we really don't." Jeremy says angrily.

"I don't know what Anna told you but there are things that you need to know." Elena says.

"Yeah? I think your journal covered it." I can practically feel him sneering at her and I flinch as I imaging looking at his sneer.

"You read my journal?" she asks.

"Save me the speech about invasion of privacy because I read a section about Damon erasing my memory, about what happened to Vicki." he says and I raise an eyebrow in confusion. 'What happened to Vicki?'

"Jeremy, please, you don't understand. The night that Vicki died, it was like mom and dad died all over again. Or like you were seeing Helena in that coma with all the tubes in her. It was all over your face and it hurt so much to see you like that. We just wanted to take away your pain. I'm so sorry." Elena says as I listen in trying not to use my powers.

"Get out."

"No, Jeremy." she says.

"Elena! Just get out. Please." he says being firm with her.

"Jer, I..." she says, but a door slamming interrupts her. I wait for a bit before I save my progress on the pictures and I close it making sure that it's turned off completely. I braid my hair really fast as I hear Elena give up trying to get close to him. I bite my lip nervously before walking over to his main door opening it slowly and I peek in.

"Jer, are you sure you want to have movie night?" I ask softly as he comes out of the bathroom with his pj's on and wraps his arms around me.

"Another time please sissy?" He asks in a small voice and I look behind him next to his window to see a girl with tears running down her face which makes my heart clench in my chest.

"Of course, baby bro." I say as I let him go and motion him to the girl. "I think Anna needs your help more than you needing a movie night." I walk over to her and materialize a handkerchief for her. "You both need to be together." I say before I walk back to my room and crawl into bed while grabbing the book from my safe spot in the shadows. I smile as I think back to Garrett and how we have been dating for a little less than a month. I blush as I turn on my radio and I read about the next girl and it's as Isobel said. Serenity Ariana Salvatore was forced into a mental institution and died there three months after her 17th birthday. I fight my eyes closing for as long as I can before I know it I'm falling into a deep sleep. The last thing I remember reading is her meeting Katherine when she came to the Salvatore estate back in 1864.

There's a soft whoosh of air when midnight rolls around and Damon looks down at the girl that looks exactly like his baby sister. He gently takes the journal off her chest and tries to look in it, but it closes automatically. He smirks and sets in on her night stand before brushing her bangs aside. "You look almost alike." He whispers brokenly as Helena moves into the fetal position and he smiles a genuine smile before he sets a small portrait of Serenity on her journal. He kisses her forehead, fixes her covers, and turns the light off.

Before he leaves he looks at the doppelgänger of his sister and sees her inner innocence shine through. He watches her hair slightly pick up like the wind is caressing it as the radio turns on. "Just gonna stand there  
And watch me burn  
But that's alright  
Because I like  
The way it hurts." Rihanna sings out over the radio and as if on cue the shadows materialize out of her body letting her natural colorings come back. They start cleaning her room before they retreat into her body again.

"Be careful, little one. I don't want to lose you like we lost her." He whispers using his speed to head home still thinking about the girl who looks and acts like his sister and the girl that he's in love with.

Now this time as Garrett appears the lights slightly flicker in the house because of his power, but his eyes are no longer the baby blue that she knows. Instead his eyes are his normal melted gold as he checks over the home. He turns the radio down knowing that it will hurt her ears in the morning. He kneels down in front of her with a wistful smile on his face and moves her bangs out of her eyes. He turns his head to see an original picture of the second reincarnation of his queens' daughter on the journal her mother gave her and that makes his eyebrows scrunch up. He puts it in her nightstand, so she doesn't have to dwell on how much she looks like the past daughters.

He looks back at her and sighs softly, "Princess, what are you doing to me." He says playing with her braid. He smiles as his heart beats faster and the shadows around him tell him about his girlfriends'/ charges' activities while he dealt with the body's mother being worried. His eyes widen as they tell him that Bonnie lied to them all, "Oh dear, once you hear of her betrayal. We're going to need to keep her from hurting someone." He says looking at the shadows before disappearing in his normal way.


	7. Chapter 7

I bring my dress and shoes to the dressing room and I start working on my makeup making it enhance my natural beauty. I start getting dressed and I create a shadow hound to go after Damon. As soon as I feel the tug in my belly button that the hound has Damon I transport him to the room. I smile as I fix my corset, so that I'm not falling out of it.

"Hey Damon, I need your help. My aunt is lacing up Elena and I need to get my corset laced up." I say as I walk out wearing a deep blue southern belle dress with silver and black trimmings. I look at myself as I slip on and use the shadows slyly to lace up my shoes. I remember that my mom made for me when I went out as Scarlett for Halloween. I see him in the room and he's in shock. "What? Do you look weird?" I ask a bit self-conscious about the dress and he stands up as I look in my full length mirror.

"N-no little one. You look wonderful." He says with a brotherly smile before he goes to my back and starts lacing me up tight. "All though your curls should be pinned up since it's going to be hot today."

I smile and nod "Thanks." I say before I go to my vanity and start using bobby pins in my hair. I also quickly do my hair before we all head to the parade. I look around for Garrett and I bit my lip as wait with Caroline, Mattie, and Bonnie.

"Helena, get your cute little butt over here I want pictures." Care says and I smile before walking over after making sure that my sash is facing the right way.

"Say cheese!" I hear Bonnie say and I quickly turn to her voice. I smile as Matt is in between us girls with his cast showing.

"Oh wait! Hide your cast, it's not era-appropriate!" Caroline says to Matt.

"Seriously?" Matt asks.

"Yes!" Caroline says and I chuckle.

"Okay, fine," he says and hides it behind my back. Bonnie takes the picture and Ty walks up to us.

"I want one with Hel and Bonnie now." Caroline says.

"Here, I can take it." Ty says with a smile and Matt looks at him still upset about making out with his mom and then beating him.

"I'll be on the float." Matt says and walks away.

Ty gives me a look as if wanting me to help him and I shake my head at him, "I said I was sorry!"

"You made out with his mom and then beat him to a pulp, Ty." I say and shake my head at him, "Sorry's not gonna cut it this time." A pair of arms wrap around my waist and I flinch before I feel familiar lips on my neck.

"Sorry about that hon. Oh hey Tyler, cool costume." Garrett says and I see Ty's face harden before he looks back down to me.

"I'll talk to you later Nyxie." Ty says before walking away and I smile as I turn around.

"Want to have some fun before the parade?" Garrett whispers in my ear and I smirk as I grab his hand. Garrett and I sneak away for a bit to make out before we hear Mrs. Lockwood yelling at people wondering where I was since I'm not on the float. We clean up and dust off the leaves and bark from the tree before we head back. Garrett helps me walk up to my spot on the top of the staircase we built and we step on our cues that Care and I taped on the floor.

Elena and Stefan are at the bottom of the staircase near their little stand, Caroline and Matt are below us trying to hide his cast, and of course my handsome hunk and I are at the top. I take a deep breath as Garrett wraps his arms around my waist.

"Let's give a big hand to the Mystic Falls High School Marching Band!" Carol Lockwood says as the marching band and the cheerleaders' parade first and everyone applauds and screams for them.

"Smile for the crowd babe." Garrett whispers in my ear before kissing my neck making me shudder. "It's your time to shine now." His words fill me with confidence as the float starts up.

"And for a little local history, Mr. Saltzman's students have recreated Virginia's Battle of Willow Creek." Carol says as Jer and Ty are in it and they wave to the crowd before pretending to shoot at each other. "Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome our stunning Miss Mystic Falls Court and their handsome escorts." We all laugh and wave at the crowd. "This is Helena Gilbert, Miss Mystic Falls. Aren't they beautiful?"

Garrett and I act like total goofballs while we wave at everyone and about half way through the parade and he dips me to kiss me passionately. We come back up and I blush as I fix the corset as I get back to waving at the crowd. After the parade's over I go to my car and grab my regular clothes. I pull on my light blue off the shoulder top and a pair of grey ripped up skinny jeans. I slip on my light brown knee high boots and lace them up. I walk out and I take my dress back to my car and I walk back to the grill as Garrett comes walking up behind me. He pins me to my car door and we start making out as I hike my leg up onto his hip.

"Not that I mind at all, but what was that for?" I ask with a smile while I wipe my lipstick off of him. He smiles and rubs his nose up and down mine as he keeps me pinned between the car and him.

"Just because you looked so damn hot in your outfit." He says as I pull his hair out of that ridiculous ponytail. "Also I wanted to give you something before we went in for dinner." He pulls out a box from behind his back and opens it to reveal a beautiful antique amethyst and blue topaz Swarovski crystal choker. I gasp as he starts putting it on me.

"It's beautiful. There's no way I can wear this babe." I say as I touch the pendant and he gently grasps my chin.

"I want you to wear it please?" He asks before kissing me softly and I smile against his lips. His free hands pull my pins out of my hair letting my tamed curls fall to my hips. My body immediately relaxing and he clips the necklace on my neck. Suddenly I feel much cooler than I did before as it rests in the hollow of my throat. We head back inside and I notice Elena walking up to Damon as we slip into a booth. They talk for a bit before he leaves and Garrett and I start looking over the menu.

"Go to hell." I hear Jeremy say and I turn to see him storming away from Elena. I shake my head at her.

"Hey, I'm going to go talk to my twin can you order me a small pepperoni pizza and a coke?" I ask softly and he sees the anger on Jer's face. He nods and gently slaps my thigh.

"Go ahead. I'll be here." He says with a smile and I crawl over his lap before I quickly walk over to Elena.

"Would you just leave him alone, Elena? HE doesn't want to talk to you." I exclaim and she glares down at me.

"Why should I?" she says and I pop my knuckles before letting my eyes flash making her flinch.

"Because if you don't." I say getting closer to her materializing the dagger again as I get closer to her ear whispering to her. "I can and will use this dagger on you." I gently and warningly dig the tip into her side. "Just because you are a doppelgänger and my twin doesn't mean that I won't hurt you." I walk back to Garrett as my dagger melts back into the shadows. "Now let's get back to having a nice early dinner before the rest of Founders Day."

We sneak away into a store that left their doors open and we start making out as the sun starts to go down. He lays me on the couch in there and slides between my legs. His lips going to my neck as I drag my nails on his back pulling him closer while he sucks and bites my neck making me squirm under him. "Mm if we don't stop we're not going to be able to stop." I say in between pants as he keeps marking up my neck.

He pulls away from my neck and he puts his forehead against mine. His eyes look into mine and they're a dark blue new, "Yeah. You're right." He says blushing slightly. "We may need to stay here so we can both calm down a bit." I giggle slightly and nod as he rests his forehead against my neck as I feel what he was talking about that's against my inner thigh.

After we both calm down we sneak back out to walk around playing some random games and giving the prizes to little kids. We let everyone see us a couple meeting with everyone and relaxing under the stars and lights. We stop and sit down at a bench. As we relax and get ready for the fireworks the shadows surge into my body making me sway on my feet before I sit down.

"Are you okay?" he asks and I turn to him before I lean against him.

"I'll be right back Garrett, I'm going to use the little girls room." I say with a smile and he kisses me.

"Don't be too long cause if you do you'll get a bigger hickey than the one in the crook over your neck." He says and I blush lightly before I walk away. As I walk I feel the shadows around me become more solid and I accidentally bump into something.

"Serenity?" I look up and I see a woman with short wavy blonde hair with green eyes. "Is that you?"

"No, I'm sorry. My name's Helena." I say with a smile and I look at her outfit as she is in shock. "Your outfit's so cute. It fits you well." I say before she lets me pass into the restroom and shakes her head.

"Thanks, have a good night." She says and I smile before closing the doors. I take a deep breath and turn the lights off. As the darkness covers the room my body feels replenished and I look in the mirror before I push my arms out with a burst of my power. Letting some small but bright wisps of my power seep through the cracks in the room. After a little bit I feel someone behind me and I turn around cautiously ready for anything.

" _Yes princess? You summoned us?_ " a woman says in a gravely tone. I turn around and I see her walking out of the shadows and notice that she's covered in dark clothes. She's wearing a pair of leather skinny jeans and a black long sleeve underneath a black leather jacket that has spikes on the shoulders. She has long black hair that's straight down to her knees in a braid. Her eyes covered by sunglasses and black bangs covering them with a band around her neck with a skull pendant.

"Yes. I want you to keep a lookout on those that I care for. I have a bad feeling in my stomach." I say and she walks over to me.

" _I have to call upon my other reapers for this. Do you mind?_ " She asks as she kneels down in front of me.

"I do not mind. Just if anyone asks you who are you tell them your name, but not who summoned you." I say as I look at her and turn the lights on slowly before I walk out back to Garrett. Damon runs over before I get to Garrett who is talking to his mother. He grabs my face in his hands and looks at me closely.

"What's wrong Damon?" I ask as I pull my head out of his hands.

"Tomb vamps are here, Founding Families are their target. Grab your boyfriend and get somewhere safe now Helena." Damon says and I nod with my eyes widen and his heart beating fast. I walk as quickly as I can back to Garrett and I look around seeing men and women wearing all black with some type of skull on their person. I relax, but only slightly as they slightly nod to me as I pass. I stand in front Garrett as his mom leaves.

"We should go back to my car and go to my house." I say as I move to straddle his lap putting my arms around his neck.

He puts his hands on my hips gripping them and pulling me closer, "Mm is that so? Let's go then." He says with a smirk and I smile as we stand up and walk through the crowd.

"I'm just hoping that Elena and Jer can get home safely." I say as we try to hurry up to my car. He wraps his arm around my shoulders and slows down with me tucked underneath his arm.

"Maybe we'll have the house to ourselves, my heart." He whispers to me and I blush before we stop at a tree. I look around and I see the blonde girl staring at me with sadness in her eyes.

"For one hundred and fifty years, Mystic Falls has been the kind of town that everybody wants to call home: safe, prosperous, welcoming. And we have the Founders to thank for that. That's why I'd like to dedicate this evening's firework display to their legacy." the Mayor's voice rings out in the square and everyone applauds as my shadows shiver in fear while Garrett stops us to listen to the speech.

"Let's wait for the fireworks." He whispers in my ear.

"Enjoy the show!" he exclaims before he grabs his wife's hand and starts to walk away. The fireworks start and my whole body tenses up as I hear a sharp painfully agonizing screeching making me stop in my tracks. I try to stay standing but the noise gets louder. I fall to my knees holding my hands over my ears trying to block out the pain as the shadows make the lights and windows around us break. I let out a loud scream that is dulled by the fireworks as the shadows around us clench tree trunks, crack concrete, and warp metal. Garrett kneels down to me holding me tight against him. I feel something warm and sticky sliding out of my hands and down my arms. I start crying against his chest as the pain makes me shake from how much it hurts. He curls me into his chest trying to console me and all of a sudden I can't feel his arms around me.

"Let me go! My girlfriends' ears are bleeding!" He yells and I look to see Garrett fighting the sheriff's deputies to get close to me again. I see his eyes switching between baby blue and gold. But that is probably just my pain overloading my brain.

"Garrett, please help me. It hurts so much." I beg with tears running down my face ruining my makeup as each second the screeching continues makes the shadows around me shudder in agonizing pain. I kinda see a deputy with a needle try to stab me in my arm. The sound stops, but the pain in my head doesn't. Even though I'm in pain I throw my hand out quickly using a shadow to break the syringe in his hand. Instead I feel a sudden pain in my temple and I fall to the ground unconscious. Well at least I can't feel that intense pain anymore as the darkness envelopes me.

As it unwraps itself around me I look to see I'm in a basement. The smell of gasoline fills my lungs as I open my eyes groaning in pain, but happy that the sound is gone. "The device is done. The only thing keeping them down is the vervain." I hear my uncles' dulled voice. "We don't have much time let's finish this." I try to move, but my head starts pounding making me cry in pain not hearing anything anymore. I look around as I rub my ears to see that my ears were bleeding and I smell like gasoline. I try to sit up but my back hurts whoever grabbed me must've just dropped me on the ground without being delicate about it.

There are so many bodies scattered around all of them moaning and trying to get up from the floor. I sit up feeling that I'm all wet and I see Damon lying in the middle of the room and Anna next to him. I start crawling over to them trying to see if they're okay and my eyes widen as I see that a stake was plunged into Anna's chest. "Oh god." I try using my powers to call for the reapers to help us in some way, but my body is too fucked up for it. Suddenly a fire starts and I gasp as the fire spreads all around the room at a fast pace. "Da-damon. I can't use my powers." My voice wavers in fear and I see his head snap towards me. His eyes widen in fear as I see the blonde girl down here.

"What are you doing here Shadow?" He asks as he reaches an arm out and pulls me closer to him, to protect me from the flames. "Did they hit you with the vervain?"

"There was… there was a loud screeching noise and my ears starting hurting really bad. Garrett and I tried to leave before the fireworks. He got pulled away from me before we could get away from the square." I say as I curl into him trying not to panic and my breathing starts getting faster. "And no, none of the vervain tubes were able to hit me. I was able to use my powers to break the syringes near me."

"Take small breaths, small breaths Shadow." He orders me and I nod putting my head in his shirt. I do as he says and take small breaths as tears collect in my eyes.

"A-are we going to die down here Damon?" I ask in a small voice as I look around the room again. I see the Mayor's dead body not far from us and it makes me gasp then cough.

"Come on, Hel you know that Stefan wouldn't let us die. Just breathe slowly." Damon says calmly trying to help me as he starts rubbing my arms. A beam from the ceiling falls next to us causing me to yelp as Damon pulls me closer to him. I close my eyes tightly gripping his shirt tightly as I try calling out to my reapers and maybe to Garrett. I feel my body slowing down and I close my eyes before I relax in his arms.

"Helena! Damon!" I hear Garrett and Stefan yelling. I look up to see him and Stefan standing at the bottom of the stairs. They run over and Garrett picks me up bridal style as Stefan lifts Damon up to stand on his own feet. "Come on we've gotta go." Stefan says and we run out of the building. I lay my head against Garrett's chest as he carries me out.

I take a deep breath and the cool air fills up my lungs, "Oh my god." I say as my breathing and heartrate slowly gets back to normal. I look up at Garrett with worry in his eyes as he looks over me. I look to see a bruise slowly forming on his cheekbone and I smile as I feel my body lighten seeing my boyfriend holding me. I reach up and kiss him hard with my hand on his jaw and my arm around his neck. "How the hell did you find us?" I ask with my voice a bit hoarse from the smoke in there and I turn to cough in the crook of elbow.

He hugs me to him tightly, "Stefan heard you and Damon talking. I was looking around for you and when I got close the shadows told me they couldn't get to you." He says as tears fall down his face and I wipe the tears off his face. "I got so scared that I wasn't able to get you away from the cops." We stay silent and he just hugs me to his chest. I look behind him to see Bonnie standing behind us. I see her look down to the cement with an ashamed look on her face. "We need to have the reapers clean you up."

"Just take me home honey. Please." I look up at him and he nods before we look at the Salvatore's, Elena, and Bonnie. "I can't be anywhere near here anymore. Can we just be alone?"

"I am so sorry Elle. I didn't know that you would be affected by the device too." Bonnie says with tears falling down her cheeks and I look at her with angry tears in my eyes. "Please forgive me."

"No. I can't forgive you. You almost cost me my life." I say with a hard edge to my voice. "The moment I feel better from almost dying Bonnie. I'm going to make you wish you never got those powers. I can't even trust you anymore." I say glaring at Bonnie and the tears running down my face in anger and slight relief that I'm not dead.

"Thank you Stefan and Damon. For everything you did to help keep her alive." Garrett says in a deep voice as the group of Reapers coming running over surrounding us. I glare at Bonnie as tears run down her face and I wave my hand slightly to punch her shadow making her get the pain of it as well.

"Reapers. Take me home please." I say as that's the last thing I say before we head to my house and he carries me to my room with the reapers climbing in through my window. The women help me get into a long black silky night gown with red trim after they help clean off all the soot and stuff from the floor of that building. I relax as I'm getting treated like I'm some type of royalty which I can actually get used to. They bring in a mini fridge and put a shit ton of waters in it for me.

The female reapers start healing my ears and get the damage inside my lungs to heal as well. Garrett talks to the male reapers about something, probably protection or something like that, and Garrett stops them all, "Go back to your jobs, Reapers. If we need you we'll call for you." Garrett dismisses them. They all bow to us and use the shadows to disappear. I stand up and look at him as he sits at the end of my bed on my vanity chair. His chin is resting on my arms and I fix my hair ties as he gets me to drink a water bottle slowly.

"So will you tell me how you know about my powers and the reapers?" I ask hoarsely and I sit on my bed looking at him.

"Yeah sure just keep an open mind please." I cross my arms and look at him as he looks down to the ground wringing his hands nervously. "It's a lot of information that I'm going to tell you."

"I will." I say softly as I sip the water that was given to me by my reapers and he watches me to make sure that I do.

"Thank you." He takes a deep breath after licking his lips and looks at me with a serious aura around him. "First of all, I'm not a normal human. I possessed this body last month to protect you until your powers reach their peak and you no longer need any protection. Second, is that your powers are from your mother not Miranda nor is it Isobel, but your true mother. She was able to mold three separate souls into her children and she was most excited to have a daughter. The first two couldn't handle the power that she granted you." He motions me to take a drink since I was trying not to interrupt him explaining.

I finish the bottle and toss it in my bin, "Go on." I say as I get comfy on my bed and cover my legs.

He nods before doing so, "Third, the reapers that you summoned tonight are here whenever you need them. You can create them as well if you wish to bring someone back that is pure of heart and died a wrongful death. They protect souls on their way to Niflheim to be sent to Helgafjell, Valhalla, Fólkvangr, and or staying with Niflheim. And that's all I know from the other two living in the mortal realm." Garrett says in a deep powerful tone and I see his eyes change from his baby blue to gold as he explains everything to me. My heart and mind slowly filter the information out and his emotions woven into his speech. "You are her last chance at having a daughter to love, that I know for sure."

"Okay, so um… who are you really?" I ask suddenly feeling weird as he looks up from the ground. "Did you possess Garrett because you wanted to stay close to me until your queen called you back?" I rub my arms feeling slightly hurt and upset that this… person lied to get closer to me.

"My real name is Garmr; I'm Hel's most trusted general in all of Niflheim and honestly Helena." He moves to sit in front of me and gently cups my face. I flinch slightly trying to hide my frustrated tears, but melt in his hand away. "I wish that I could be with you in my real body. Because I… I um… I think I'm falling for you." He whispers and puts his forehead on mine.

"Would it… it be okay if can I see the real you?" I ask softly as I look into his eyes and he nods.

"Of course." He lies down before he closes his eyes. Garrett's body is enveloped by shadows and gets instantly cocooned by them. My heart beats faster and I crawl over to the shell.

"Garrett? Um…Garmr, are you there? Or am I just talking to a giant shadow cocoon?" I ask the air around me before I turn around to grab another water bottle from the fridge and I feel a big hand on my shoulder. I lick my rapidly drying lips and turn back around slowly.

"I'm here." I hear a deep voice behind me and I turn around as the hand cups my cheek rubbing my cheekbone with his thumb. "This my heart. Is the real me." I look up and my heart beats faster as I blush. He looks like a Nordic god plus he has the height to go with that lovely title. His high cheekbones, chiseled jaw, and deliciously intense eyes with a muscled Dorito shoulder to waist ratio. I put my hand against his jaw where his nice dark black beard is resting, all nice and well taken care of, and I look into his golden eyes. My heart skips a beat and I gently trace the lines of his face as we stand there.

"Say something again." I say with a smile and pull his hair from behind his back to the front. He smiles as he walks closer wrapping his other arm around my waist pulling me close.

"Helena Nyx Gilbert." He says in his accented voice and we rest our foreheads against one another.

"Is there any way you can become a teen instead of possessing Garrett?" I ask as we move to sit down on my bed.

"Do you mind if I change everyone's mind to see that you've been dating me instead of Garrett?" He asks making me shiver from his tone.

"No I don't mind at all." I say as he rubs his nose against mine and I smile. We back up till my back hits the wall and our lips smash against one another.

( **Slight sexual scene ahead** )

My lungs no longer hurting as we start making out and he pins me against the wall as my leg wraps around his waist pulling him to me. He grips my wet hair at the back of my neck and pulls me even closer as his other hand grips my thigh hard. Hard enough to make me moan against his lips and I feel his excitement on my inner thigh again.

"Fuck." I moan out as the shadows dim the lights. We keep kissing and panting as something sparks between us. I grip his hair tight as he presses his hips against me even more than before. His lips attack my neck as our hips grind against one another and we create delicious heat as he bites down on my neck. I grip his back and dig my nails into his muscles pulling him closer making him growl. He pulls away and gently grips my neck. His eyes are glowing gold with a slight red tinge and he smirks.

"Mmm, if I didn't know any better I would think you'd like it?" he growls as he brings my other leg up and pins me to the wall.

I blush, "Maybe." He bucks into my hips again and stretch my neck enjoying the feeling of his hand on my throat. He smirks and kisses me slowly and passionately.

"It seems you do." He says with a smirk before he sticks his tongue in my mouth. I let out a moan as our tongues start wrestling for dominance of my mouth. He grips my neck again only a bit harder and I moan against his very talented tongue. I pull away from his mouth as our hips speed up their grinding and I drag my nails down his back making him moan. "Oh Odin."

"If we don't stop then we won't be able to." I moan out as he bites down on my right breast. I yelp before he licks it and heals it up. He growls and bucks his hips against me hard pushing his bulge against me.

"Just a little longer, my love." He growls as our hips keep grinding against one another the both of us enjoying the friction. The shadows shake as we get hot and heavy while we try to keep our moans and groans quiet. He kisses me as he gently squeezes the sides of my throat and I drag my nails down his back. He grabs my ass with his other hand hard and that makes me buck my hips in surprise. We slowly stop as the heat slowly leaves from between us after we finished. We pant as we kiss softly and hold one another close, "Okay we should head to bed now."

( **And it's done** )

He lets me down and I fix my nightgown letting it go back to my thighs, "Y-yeah. Wow that was amazing." I say panting as Garmr fixes his pants.

He kisses me again and I pull away before he grips my hair again. "Mmm… I need to get an identity ready so we can be together during school and you need sleep." He says as he helps me to bed and tucks me in before he kisses my forehead making me smile.

"Are you going to stay the night Gar?" I ask as I pull him down for one more kiss and he gently pulls away after we keep kissing. He bites his lip and I hear a low rumbling in his chest.

"I would really love too, but I have to go check in with your mother and then get a house plus an identity." He says rubbing the back of his fingers on my cheek. "Sleep well and if you need anything let the reapers get it for you." Suddenly my body feels very tired and he smiles as I fall asleep while he turns on my radio.

I wake up unexpectedly feeling like I'm going to throw up and I walk out of my room not hearing Jer's radio like I usually would. I get curious and open his door. I turn on the light slowly and I look around feeling the atmosphere is completely off. I see Jer on his bed and tilt my head as I crawl up next to him. I pet his hair slightly before I put my hand on his cheek feeling my powers slowly creep into his skin.

"I won't let Elena and the guys compel you again." I whisper sleepily as I pass out next to him. I put my hand on his arm and as I sleep my reapers activate the blood inside of him and have it heal him. It doesn't turn him instead it breaks up the medicine that he took while Garmr is creating a new identity. The Gilbert Device did more to her body than everyone believed.

Her nose starts bleeding and her coloring goes slightly pale. Crimson wisps of her magic seeps out of her hands going down the stairs.

 **Season One is done. Let's get to Season Two.**


	8. Chapter 8 Pt1

**Episode One**

 ***Third Person POV***

As the crimson wisps of Helena's power slowly weave their way through the house's shadows, John is in the kitchen back from executing his plan to protect the town and his daughters. Yet he doesn't know that he had one of his daughters in there with the tomb vampires. He grabs a bottle from the fridge and he closes the refrigerator door he turns and he sees Katherine standing there. But she is posing as Elena trying to acting like her doppelganger. She tries not to smirk at seeing his shocked look and hearing his heart skip a beat after being scared.

"You scared me." John tells the fake Elena startled, but doesn't notice the crimson wisps wrapping around his ankles as if they are trying to warn him at what's coming.

"Sorry." Katherine simply replies in a non-apologetic tone and a simple shrug of her shoulders.

"Is Jenna home?" John asks curiously.

"She had to meet the fire chief about the building. She doesn't know the truth. They've covered it up."

"Yeah I know. How's Jeremy?" John sighs.

"He's holed up in his room." The wisps wrap around his legs crawling up his body before stopping to wrap around his chest as if they're hugging him.

"Can I help?" John asks her.

"Sure." She takes a quick glance at his fingers, seeing he's wearing the Gilbert ring and inwardly she smirks.

 **On the porch**

"Yeah I looked everywhere. Someone definitely took my stuff." She starts pulling her keys out feeling annoyed that someone took her clothes.

"You want me to come pick you up?" Stefan asks his girlfriend over the phone as she puts the keys in the lock.

"I'm just gonna check on Jeremy before I go to the hospital, can you meet me there?"

"You bet."

"Okay, I love you Stefan." She smiles softly as she says it and slowly opens the door.

"I love you too." Stefan responds as Elena hangs up.

 **Kitchen**

As she hears her little mortal doppelganger puts her key in the door she suddenly grabs one of the bigger butcher knives and cuts John's fingers off with the ring included. With a strong push she shoves him against the sink and keeps him there instead of him falling to the ground in pain. Her face revealing who she really is with her cruel smirk on her lips.

"Katherine?!" John asks with a painful and fearful tone while trying to keep his hand above his heart. She shows her vampire face proving to John that he is right and she looks down at his stomach.

"Hello John, Goodbye John" She says dramatically as she stabs him in the lower left portion of his torso. At this time Elena walks into the house, which she of course notices. She speeds away and the wisps immediately enter through the cut to start healing the internal wounds, so that he doesn't bleed out on the ground waiting for help to arrive.

"Jeremy? Are you up?" Elena calls up the stairs as she walks into her house. She suddenly hears a noise coming from the kitchen and goes in that direction to investigate. The scene Elena walks into is bloody. John is on the floor missing four fingers and bleeding severely. Elena runs to him and grabs her phone as she tries to stop the bleeding.

"911, what's your emergency?" The person on the phone asks.

"Hi, I-I need an ambulance to 2104." Elena tells them in a panicky tone.

"Behind you." John faintly whispers once he sees Katherine standing behind them with a smirk on her face as she watches her doppelganger try to save her father.

"What?"

"Behind you!" Elena turns around with a gasp, but sees nobody there. Thinking quickly she grabs the knife that was used to stab her uncle and advances towards the hallway with cautiousness. Suddenly Katherine speeds around attempting to frighten Elena, which works, before she runs out the door and makes sure to slam it behind her. Elena is still in her frightened state then remembers her brother upstairs and calls his name as she runs up the stairs.

"Please, Jeremy, wake up!" Elena pleads desperately as she sees her unconscious brother on his bed next to her sister. In a last attempt, Elena desperately shakes Jeremy fiercely to which he finally wakes up. Yet for some reason her older sister is still asleep and she's the one that can't sleep if someone crawls into her bed with her. Now after making sure that he's okay, she goes down to get the paramedics in to save John. Now John is being taken away in an ambulance as Stefan arrives and tries to enter the house only to be pushed back from an officer.

"He's okay. He can come in." Elena tells the policeman before he lets Stefan through with a nod. Stefan and Elena then walk up the stairs towards Jeremy's room where Jeremy is with Helena.

"What happened?" Stefan sighs as the wisps pull away from John's body and slowly slither back to Helena as she is laying with Jeremy petting her hair. They look at Jeremy and then back at one another.

"He said that Anna gave him her blood and then he took these pills that were leftover from our accident and now… I mean he looks fine but then again so do you. So, I just... I don't know." Elena explains as she gives him her old bottle of pain meds. Stefan takes Jeremy's face in his hands and examines his eyes trying to make sure that it didn't take.

"Look at me." Stefan demands Jeremy.

"I'm fine, okay? I feel exactly the same." Jeremy tells them feeling irritated and he tries not to sound disappointed in front of his middle sister while Helena is still asleep.

"Should I call a paramedic up here? Or what should I do?" Elena asks Stefan, as she is still worried about her little brother, considering that she is on the verge of tears.

"No, he's fine." Stefan tells his worried girlfriend as he listens to make sure that he is right.

"You mean I'm not a vampire? Damn it!" Jeremy sighs.

"Don't say that Jeremy! Jer, why would you want that?" Elena demands of him.

"Did you hear about Anna, what happened to her tonight? She's dead." He replied sadly.

"Jeremy, Jeremy. Come here, sit down" Stefan tells his girlfriend's little brother. Stefan pushes Jeremy back down on the bed. He grabs his face in his hands and makes him look at him.

"I am very sorry about Anna, but it's very important that you listen to me right now. With every passing moment, Anna's blood is leaving your system. If you try to kill yourself right now, you could really die." Stefan explains as Jeremy just looks away in response.

"Hey!" Stefan slaps him, "Do you understand me?!"

"Stefan..." Elena cautions cause of his slight short fuse.

"Yeah, I understand." Jeremy tells his sister's boyfriend.

"Good." Stefan shortly replies as he stands up and walks to Elena.

"No what about the pills that he took?" Elena continues her questioning as he stands up next to her.

"He didn't take enough pills to die, so Anna's blood actually healed him, I bet." Stefan explains as a policemen knocks on the door frame of Jeremy's room kind of nervous and curious as to why all three of them are in a room with their sister that looks like she's asleep.

"Miss Gilbert?" The policeman questions as he tries to sense if anything is off with the rest of the family.

"I'll be right there." She tells him.

"You need to be at the hospital." Stefan tells her.

"But..." she tries to protest.

"No, no, no, I'll stay here with Jeremy and Helena."

"No, I don't need a babysitter." Jeremy chimes in.

"Yes, you do." Elena states with a straight face. She leaves with policeman and Jeremy looks in confusion as to why Helena is sleeping in his bed. He leans over to her and moves her hair away from her face to behind her ear. He pulls his hand away feeling warm liquid to see that it's red and his heart drops before beating faster. His eyes widen as he sees she's bleeding from her eyes not only her ears. Her skin that was once tan is now slowly dulling like someone is taking her color and he quickly grabs Stefan's arm before pulling him to his bed. He crawls to her desperately making sure that he's not going to lose another family member especially one that knows him so well.

"Oh my god. Stefan. H-help Helena." He says panicked as they move her to her back. "What the hell is happening to her?"

Stefan bites his wrist and goes puts it to her mouth as a thicker wisp of gold magic blocks it, "If your blood touches her lips and she swallows then she'll die a painful death. I don't think your girlfriend and Jer want to bury another family member" A deep voice says as Garmr looking like a teenage human version of his self. They both look and immediately tense up.

"Who are you?" They ask as Jeremy pulls Helena closer to him trying to protect his bleeding sister even though he doesn't know if he is a vampire or not. "How the hell did you get up here?"

He rolls his eyes as his eyes show fear as he sees a limp and dulling Helena in Jeremy's arms. "My name is Gray, you knew me when I possessed Garrett. Helena is my girlfriend and only I can help her." He says as he walks over to her side and waves his hand over her pulling the leftover illness from her body. He makes it disappear in the air as he bites his lip knowing what she did to make her like this. He stands up as her coloring gets better and her blood returns to her body leaving absolutely no trace of it. He smiles and fixes her hair again as she sleeps soundly. "She'll be alright now. I'll take her to her room now." He says as he gently puts his hand on their shoulders altering their memories and having the reapers that have nothing to do change the rest of the towns' memories. He carries her bridal style into her room and carefully sets her under her blankets before he lies down next to her. He puts on a pair of gym shorts before crawling under the blankets and he pulls her close to him letting her head rest on his chest over his heart. He falls asleep with her in his arms using his magic to protect both her room and Jeremy's room.

 **Next Morning**

 **Back to Helena's POV:**

Garmr, aka Gray told me about what happened while I slept including the fact that Katherine has been imitating Elena tricking lots of the people and that the memorial for Mayor Lockwood is today. He gets dressed in a pair of black slacks and a gold and red polo shirt. He pulls his hair back into a low ponytail at the nape of his neck and I smile as I bite my lip just wanting to pull it out and mess it all up. It's way too nice for my liking.

While I get dressed in a skinny midi, off shoulder, tulip skirt black dress he helps me curl my hair before pulling it up in a high pony tail. "I can't believe it. Is Jer okay? I walked over to his room cause I felt weird and I put my hand on his cheek before I pushed some of my powers into him." I say as I use the shadows to slip on a pair black platform heels.

"Yeah your powers activated Anna's healing power, so it healed him faster than it normally would, but your friends don't know just yet." He says as he puts on the choker that he gifted to me. I do a simple light red shimmery eye shadow on my lids before I wing it with black liner.

"Okay, so I'm guessing that I'm not supposed to?" I ask as I put on a red lip stain as he fixes his shirt since his arms are bulging out of it. I turn and look up at him as he kneels down to my height.

I look into his toned down gold eyes and he smirks kissing my pouty lips, "No, that is one of the few secrets our kind has. We save those that aren't supposed to die or become one of the undead." I lick my lips and his eyes follow it before kissing me again.

I pull away and smile as we stand up before leaving for the memorial, "Did you fix everyone's memories?" I ask as we walk up the driveway. My reapers around the property looking around making sure that there are no threats.

"Of course I did. Now we just act like the loving couple that we are." He says as we stop at the door and walk in looking around for my family. I give him a kiss and we smile as he wraps his arm around my waist.

"I want to know exactly who's responsible for killing my husband." We hear Carol walking with fervor and a boiling anger underneath her cool exterior and we pull apart before looking around for the drinks and my friends.

I giggle a little bit as we get to an empty room and lean against the room, "I'm guessing we weren't supposed to hear that?" I ask as I block the memories from trying to come back. We lean against a wall with his arm trapping me and I play with his stubble.

"Mmm nope, but how about we play the ignorant teenagers making out." He says with a smirk and he bites his lip.

"That seems like a good plan." I say as he gets closer with a smirk that makes my knees shake and he cups the back of my head before giving me a deep kiss as I grip his shirt. He grips my waist with his other hand and pulls me closer and I grip the back of his shirt as the heat grows between us. He bites down on my lip making me gasp and his tongue slithers into my mouth. I moan as he pushes me against the wall even more while I bite and suck on your tongue. He growls and grips the back of my neck keeping our mouths attached to one another.

"Come on you two; break it up find somewhere else to suck each other's tongue out." A familiar voice says and we pull apart barely to see Mason and Tyler. Tyler has a pissed off look on his face while Mason has a proud look. I smile and bite my lip blushing slightly as I hide my face in Garmr's neck. "Is that little Helena Gilbert?" He asks and we pull apart before Garmr rests his arm around my waist and setting his hand on my hip. "Who would've thought that you would be making out during a founders event. I thought that was Tyler's part." He teases and I playfully slap his arm.

"Oh shut it." Tyler says as he crosses his arms trying to puff out his chest trying to look bigger that Garmr.

"Gray this it Mason Lockwood the black sheep of the Lockwood family. He used to be stuck being my babysitter when mom and dad were busy with Elena and dad's clinic." I say and I feel Garmr tense up slightly as Mase chuckles lowly while Tyler rolls his eyes.

"Yeah and we all know she was a troublemaker." Tyler says and I stick my tongue out at him as Garmr teasingly squeezes my ass.

'Behave little princess.' I hear Garmr in my head as I try not to blush as we pull away from the wall and I fix my dress.

I smirk as I look up at him, 'Make me.' I reply back to him and he grabs my ass even harder as a warning which makes me squirm as he gently lifts the hem of my dress.

"Mase, this is my wonderful boyfriend Gray Steffenson. We give our condolences." I say as I recite the name that he made up for himself. They both hold their hands out and shake as if they're having a d**k sizing contest. I roll my eyes and I pull Garmr away with a smile on face. "Well we better give Mrs. Lockwood our condolences." We walk over and we catch her eye. We quickly say our condolences and head to his place where my Reapers are all setting up the house how he wants it.

"You know you can tell them what you would like in this house too." He says as he picks me up and throws me over his shoulder before we head into the kitchen. "Your mom helped me set this up so that the Reapers have someplace to stay when they aren't working." I giggle and he smacks my ass leaving it stinging before setting me on the counter. I look around as he slides between my legs and rubs my thighs.

I smile, "Okay so umm the tile backsplash on the walls should be red, black, and white." I say as he puts his face on my neck and nuzzles my neck.

"Mmkay. Anything else?" he asks as his lips drag on my neck while he talks. I look around as I put my arms on his shoulders as he slides his hand up to my butt under my dress. I hum lightly as the Reapers start working on the kitchen around us. He starts kissing my neck and I blush as the Reapers keep working. I giggle when he hits my tickle spot.

"The walls should be a warm gold and the counters should have at least all four of those colors in the granite." I say as he starts grabbing my hips tighter pulling me closer to him.


End file.
